Real Sailor Guardians
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: A teenage girl's reoccurring nightmares of past battles and a gateway that needs its protector, lead her to find her destiny as the Guardian of the Underworld, and Keeper of the Gate of Time and Space, Sailor Pluto. Will Dawn ever come to terms with her new found role in the universe. Will her friendships last or will she abandoned the world she knew, to stand guard at the gate?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess: Another re-write. I don't own anything at all.

* * *

A lone figure stood guard against a doorway, framed in gold and silver etched with a language only the the lone figure knew.

She had the look of someone that had all the time in the world, her eyes never straying far from the gate, she was forever watching the world as it passed before the gate.

"I am a solitary solider, tasked with guarding the gate of time for all eternity." the figure states, she gripped her garnet rod. "But there was once a time, I was just an normal teenager."

Her mind drifts back to a simpler time when she was just Dawn and she lived with her brother and mother.

"Gods Dawn, you always move so slow how you ever keep up with me I'll never know." a boy said as he walk backwards in front of her.

The teenager's hazel eyes flashed, "I'm sorry, but I have other things on my mind." she started passed her brother. As images from her dreams, invaded her conscious minds, fog enshrouded areas, a door that stood alone.

"Oh please you always have something on your mind you need to learn to go with the flow sis like i do."

"Well Mr. Go with the Flow, you're about to flow right into moving traffic." Dawn replies

The boy stops right as the edge of the sidewalk and grins looking sheepish. "Thanks Dawn. " he turns to face the traffic that coming.

Waiting for the signal to change, Dawn looked up and see another uniform of her school. The red hair girl ahead of them. "Krista!"

Krista was a hyper type of girl and leaped over to Dawn "D oh my god did you hear the news about that girl that went missing across town." She said as she hugs Dawn her brother rolling his eyes and moving away from the two of them.

"Here we go with the gossip circle all we need now is the other two and it will be complete." He mutters

Dawn gasped "That's the third one this month."

"I know and the weird part is they all seem to be the same type, our age blonde and born about the same month."

"You don't think its some kind of cult thing do you?" Krista ask looking worried.

"Not sure, but its troublesome." Dawn states, as she snapped her fingers and pointed toward the middle school, "There my job is done, remember, I have after school activities tonight."

"I know I know head to the meeting spot get the key from David and straight home no girls and no parties." He laughs and he meets up with his friends from school. "God, why do you even bother walking him to school he like almost 14 he can get there by himself already."

"Since I've been his mom since mom died, I've given up my childhood to see him be a man and not an idiot like my father was.." Dawn answers, "I just hope, he will grow up before something happens to me."

"Oh don't worry about that he may act like a goof off but he really is mature for his age and it is because of you and us that help out as well, but anyway so what's the word with you and Dave any you two spend so much together the school's talking about it?" Krista playfully shoves Dawn.

"The school talks to much, yesh, you know he's the quarterback and I'm not even a cheerleader, and he's acting as my protector." Dawn replies

"Well ya but you know he never went for cheerleaders anyway and you have to admit your a cute couple. "

"We're not dating, end of discussion!" Dawn states, as she went into the schoolyard.

She head to her locker to get her books and heads out to her first class with her least favorite teacher, Mr. Sabin art history.

Dawn was just sitting in the back of the class, doodling on her notebook paper. The class passed for once without the teacher even bothering to to call on her which was nice but kind of strange till the bell rang to let everyone out for the period. Dawn couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen today.

Soon it was lunch and she was sitting at her regular table with her five friends including David, there was Krista, and Joanna , Tina, and finally there was Frankie, the youngest of their group.

Dawn picked at her food, while her mind seen flashes of some other people, in her soul, she knew that these people, wouldn't last as her friends.

Suddenly they heard a scream in the courtyard of the school and time seemed to slow down for Dawn.

Dawn stood up and rushed to the window, and seen something that could only be a comic book reject. This monster was running toward the school and seemed to be chasing something that only Dawn saw.

"What's going on..." Dawn wondered, when her head starting pounding, she fell to her knees, gripping her head in pain, while a voice told her to wake up, it was time to wake up.

She then looks up to see what looks like a pen with the symbol for pluto on the top.

Dawn couldn't help herself, she reached for the Pen, and heard the words in her mind as she shouted them, "Pluto Planet Power!"


	2. Chapter 2

Once the transformation was complete, she was Sailor Pluto guardian of the gate of time.

Sailor Pluto jump out the broken window as time restarted. She posed. "Guarded by Pluto, planet of time. I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

The monster looks towards her and hisses. "A sailor guardian? My, my how very lucky for me." And with that it launched itself at her a clawed hand reaching out to grab her.

Sailor Pluto calmly leapt out of the way, held her garnet rod aloft and softly uttered the words "Dead Scream." sending a blast of energy in the shape of her planet at the monster.

The blast struck the monster and threw it into a wall, the beast shook it head and with an almost feral grin spoke. "Two can play that game. dearie" and sent out a blast of its own but not towards her but the helpless students still in the courtyard.

Two other figures perched on the top of the building watching, each wearing a different version of the same outfit. "She's awoken, we have the three guardians of the Outer System."

"Shall we interrupt her dance?" the other Guardian questions

The first nods, before leaping down. "World Shaking!" she sent a blast of her own energy at the monster interrupting its attack.

The monster looked up 'What more of you this changes everything master never said there was more of you, I'm out of here."

The second one blocked the way, she had her hand to her chin, "I think not. Vile creature. Guarded by Neptune, planet of the depths. I'm the soldier of comprehension, Sailor Neptune!

"Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies. I'm the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!" The first declared

"Blah blah blah, you guardians are all the same, i swear." The beast sent out wide blast towards them and ran toward a window to get away from them.

The three of them dodged, "We will not allow you to escape, this time." Sailor Neptune states, as she raised her hands. "Deep Submerge!" she lowered them as a energy ball in the shape of her planet burst forth from her hands.

The beast moved out of the way just as the attacked hit, the monsters grabs a bench and throws its at them.

Pluto knocked out of the way with another Dead Scream attack.

"Later girls, I'm out of here " as the beast runs from the school.

"After it!" Uranus states, she defied the laws of gravity as she started to run toward the monster, followed by Neptune.

Pluto followed them with out even thinking. They tracked onto an alleyway that Pluto knew was a dead end.

Uranus looked around, "Damn it, we're never going to find those missing teens." she punched the wall, with her fist.

"What was that and what just happen here?" Pluto asked.

The other scouts just look at her then at each other.

"Subject of The Dark Kingdom." Neptune answers

"Okay this is to weird I got all these new memories and that monsters are real that is going on ?"

"We remember better then the other guardians, which we haven't found, I am not sure they are even aware of who they are or were." Uranus answers, "But we don't have the time to explain everything, and now is not the place, we'll meet up soon, as our civilian identities."

* * *

Dawn nods and hurries back to the school just as the next bell rings.

The teacher looked at Dawn, "You don't look so well."

She just wave "I'm fine Ms. Wilkinson just ate something that didn't agree with me." As she sat down.

five minutes later, Dawn changed her mind as she thought about skipping tonight's meeting. "On second thought, May I got to the nurse."

"Sure Dawn i you go ahead and get checked out." Ms. Wilkinson wrote out a pass for her as Dawn left the room.

Dawn went to the office, and checked herself out, saying she was ill.

The nurse gave her a simple exam and told her to lay down and if was still not feeling well by the next period, she could head home.

The nurse went about her business, checking on the only student in the room, she grew concerned when Dawn grew pale and sweat beaded on her face.

Dawn woke from a dream, in a cold sweat, she decided she wanted to go home. She told the nurse, she was going home. She nods and writes an excuse for her . Dawn head to her locker to grab her books and go home when she hears Krista call her name.

Dawn shut her locker and looked at Krista.

"Hey, whats up? You're heading home? "

"Yeah, I'm heading home, not feeling so hot." Dawn answers as she swung her backpack on her shoulders.

Krista nods, "I'll text you after school."

"Sure and make sure Mitch goes straight home as well." Dawn said as she walks down the hall and out the school.

As she was passing out the gate, she seen someone on a motorcycle, just waiting for school to be let out. She caught a glance and thought it was a male at first..but she passed on her way.

The biker watched as the girl went by, "So Krista was right, that girl had all the signs of being Sailor Pluto..." she muttered as she kick started the bike and went around the corner.

Dawn made her way home but she couldn't shake the feeling as if was being watched till she got to her front door. "Mom, I'm home." she muttered as she knew no one there to answer back. Just like always.

She went to her room and changed out of her clothes and threw in a set of sweats and went to the kitchen to start some tea. She got into her backpack and looked at the transformation pen, "It was real?" she then decided to clean the kitchen. As she was cleaning and making her tea she thought about what happened at school and how nobody seemed to react to what happened or even notice how she left the school to chase that monster.

Once it was time for the others to get out of school, Dawn got a text from her brother, and one from Krista.

From Krista it said 'will be over at five with a friend to talk to you about something important. ' and the one from Mitch said ' on his way and what do you need from the market.'

Dawn sent a whole list of stuff that they were on low on to Mitch, and sent 'k' to Krista.

Mitch sent back 'anything else we're low on?"

'Got enough of your tea stuff.'

Dawn checked the canister where she kept the tea bags, 'Yes'

'Gotcha be at the house in a half hour or so."

Near 5 Dawn heard a motorcycle pull up into her driveway and see went out to see who it was.

The diver was busy checking something about the brakes, and didn't look up as Krista got off the back of the bike.

"Boyfriend? You wanted me to meet your boyfriend." Dawn states, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Not my boyfriend, I'm not dating boys." Krista answers

The rider finally took off her helmet and Dawn saw the rider had a short cropped black hair and sported several earrings. "So is this the girl that i had to almost fight to get you." She joked with a playful smile on her face.

Dawn was confused, she never thought that her best friend would be into chicks... "I think you have some explaining to do Lucy."

"Awe, Ricky." Krista whined.

The other girl just laughs "I can see why your friends with her, her jokes are just as bad."

Krista slaps her on the arm. "Megan, my jokes are not bad, keep it up and i won't cook dinner for you tomorrow. "

Dawn shook her head. "I got chicken enchiladas in various stages, so what to head inside for me to finish dinner?

"Sure Dawn, by the way this is Megan, my partner and thrill seeker as you can tell by her ride." Megan held out her hand to shakes Dawn's.

Dawn shook the older girl's hand.

The three of them went into the house. Where Krista bit her lip, "Dawn, I have something to tell you...now that I know who you really are..."

Dawn looks at them confused wondering what she was talking about "Krista what are you saying I'm the same person I've always been. "

"You aren't the same, just as we're not the same as we once were." Krista replies as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a different pen, raised up and shouted "Neptune Planet Power, Make UP!" where Krista once stood was now an Outer System Guardian.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn's jaw fell open as her best friend changed in to one of the two other scouts that helped in the school. "What in the name of all that is holy is going on here? You're telling me, you're some kind of super hero? "

"So are you, I recognized you, while no one else can see past the short skirts and the tiara." Krista answers, "We told you, we would meet each other as our civilian selves." as she transformed more back to her civilian self.

Dawn turns to Megan "So you're the other Guardian that was there as well huh?"

"Sailor Uranus, at your service. We are the protectors of the Outer Solar System." Megan answers with a mock bow.

Dawn put the knife down and leaned against the counter "This i just to much." The girl shook her head as if to try and clear it.

"You had nightmares, you see things that aren't possible. Because you're past self was waking up in the current timeline." Krista explains, "I am the Guardian of Neptune, as well as its Princess."

"Okay, okay hold up just a sec we're guardians of the planets as well as princesses if i hadn't seen you transform in front of me i would have to call bull on you Kris." As Dawn paced around the room.

"Considering you left your own Pluto pen on the table, you would have some explaining to do." Krista answers, as she reached and tossed it back to Dawn. "I couldn't reveal my other self to you, until you completely awoken to the fact that you are Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of the Time-Space door."

"Fine, but then how come nobody was even reacting to the thing that attack the school or when i changed in front of them its like nothing happened. "

"For you, Time slowed down and no one notices anything." Krista answers, "Monster attacks are normally covered up by the media, since the cops can't do anything."

"Fine so what are we gonna do now?" Her voice oddly calm as she accepted the fact of who she was now.

"Keep on protecting this city and find the monster, who is kidnapping those girls." Megan answers, as she turned and looked as the younger kid came into the room.

Mitch looked at the girls in the room. "umm did i walk in at a bad time?"

"Trying to convert your sister to swing my way." Krista answers as she winked at Dawn and blew a kiss. "So far no such luck."

"Eww gross come on there are young and innocent children in the room please." He jokes as he covers his ears.

"Got any homework?" Dawn questions

"Already done you know this stuff is to easy for me."

"Go clean your room and bathroom." Dawn replies

"But why?" He asked a shocked looked was on his face "it's not even my turn to clean the bathroom."

"Because its your bathroom not mine." Dawn states

"Fine but i don't know why i have to do it now." He turns and stomps out the room.

"Because I will smother you in your sleep if you don't clean that bathroom, you haven't in two weeks!" Dawn exclaims

Three of them heard him muttering about overbearing sisters and their crazy friends. As the hallway closet was opened.

"I wonder how he would react, if I moved in with you two." Krista wondered a little to loud.

"No way one sister is enough for me thank very much Krista plus your to hyper for me to be calm."

"Then how about me as well, I can calm Krissy down." Megan suggests

They hear a bucket drop to the floor as Mitch lets out a curse "Please TMI i dont ever want to hear about your love life i have enough to deal with you all mothering me to death."

"Sounds like he needs a male role model, I'm not into the motherly role, I'm more of fixing cars type." Megan answers

"Nah thats Dave job he normally thats him on the weekend to do male bonding stuff." Krista adds.

"Tell me something, why do you want me to be with David as a couple? Does have to with the past life thing?" Dawn questions as she put the final coat of cheese.

"It could be but i just think your both just good for each other. And the fact that i like to play match maker." She shrugs with an impish grin.

"As you have stated before I am the Keeper of the Time-Space Door, so that would mean that I will have to leave this world to guard it again?" Dawn questions

"Look i don't know what going to happen next it maybe that your will be called back to guard the gate as of right now we have to live in the present world ."

"David's my best male friend, and I'm thinking of him, if I do leave to guard to the door, do you think that will leave him with a broken heart?" Dawn questions.

"Yeah but again that not even known yet." Krista begins to argue and Megan covers her mouth.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Krissy. Dawn has made a valid point, from what I remember of Princess Pluto, she only associated with us, it might continue that way...so drop the fact that she's single." Megan states

"That was before the Queen tasked me with guarding the door and gave me the three taboos." Dawn replies

Krista relents and drops the whole matter. "Hey Dawn is the food ready yet you got a growing and hungry kid brother here." They all heard from upstairs.

"Where are your manners?" Dawn questions as she checked on the enchiladas, "No, they're not ready yet." Dawn thought about her past life as she remembered the Three Taboos. She must not travel through time, she must not abandon her post at the Door, and she must never cause time to stop. If she does stop time, her life is forfeit. "I think I stopped time once...how else was I reincarnated in this time line."

"Fine, I'll be in my room then will you three have your little girl chat." He shuts the door to his room.

"Cute kid but wow I don't think how you deal with him 24/7?" Megan looks at her it could be but I'm sure you had a good reason for it.

Dawn looked down, "I haven't told him, that his father is remarried and seeking custody on the grounds of that I'm a child myself and can't raise a child."

"WHAT!" She exclaimed. "Your kidding me right that man all but abandon you once your mother died and now he wants to be thats complete and total bullshit. "

"First off, He was never together with my mom, he has sent child support that stopped with mom's death, and you're acting like he is my dad, which he is not." Dawn states

"It doesn't matter, Dawn. you were the one that raised him not that bastard you've been more of a parent than he's ever been he gave up that right when he stopped showing up for your court dates."

"I don't have a choice, he never signed over his paternal rights. With mom dead, and I'm not legal age to even sue for custody, I'm living off my trust fund, and the lawyer fees are killing me. I'm emancipated, not Mitch." Dawn replies

"Damn it there has to be something that can be done to stop him." Krista was now fuming at the thought of a happy family being broken up.

"Krista! Think about this for one second, I have no living relatives on mom's side, what will happen to Mitch if I die?" Dawn questions, "This is not a family, its me and my half-brother, a family has parents, adults who have your best interests at heart, we have nothing."

"What do you mean who was it that took care of Mitch when he got sick or when that bully was beating him up? You've been more of a mother than a sister to him." Krista was pacing back and forth letting her red headed nature show.

Dawn took the enchiladas out of the oven and set the table, knowing that Krista was going to stay for dinner. "Kris, who takes care of me when I'm sick, who do I turn to when I need advice, when I'm drowning in a sea of adult responsibility as a sixteen year old?"

"Fine i see your point D but thats not fair what he's doing to you if he's gonna take Mitch in he should at the least offer you a place to stay as well."

Megan went over to the stairs "Hey short stack foods ready." She called up.

"Why? I've been doing fine by myself, I just want the chance to think about me." Dawn replies

The conversation stopped when they heard footsteps on the stairs. "All right food."

they talked about various other topics, steering clear of the other things.

Finally once dinner was finished and Mitch got to work washing the dishes the three girls went out side to say goodbye.

Megan went to start her bike and the blasted thing wouldn't start. She got off and checked it, "Who the hell...someone cut my damn battery cables!"

"What, who the blazes did that." They all began to look around trying to find out who did this. They soon found the spot where the person was hiding and a set of wire cutters on the ground.

Dawn went back inside and checked the security camera. "You got to be kidding me..." she opened the window, "Krista, get your butt in here."

Krista and Megan went inside and looked towards the monitor. "So you see who did this so i can show them my displeasure. " Megan said as she flexes her neck.

Dawn zoomed in on the person, who just vandalized Megan's bike. "So you think, we're good together, since David just sliced some wires." she reached for the phone and dialed David's cell number.

David picked up the phone "Hey Dawn whats up everything okay." He voice had that false calm she knew that he was stressed about something.

"Yeah, you stepping foot onto my property and vandalizing a friend's motorcycle, and this girl is looking like she's going to breathe fire any second." Dawn replies

"What you talking about, Dawn? i wasn't near your place today."

"Don't you lie to me, David. I have security cameras, dumbass, and I'm staring at you with a pair of wire cutters." Dawn states "You're on crack to think that I wouldn't have cameras watching my house!"

David began to stutter "I...I...I didn't do that, Dawn, i admit i looked the bike over since it a cool bike but i didn't mess with it."

Mitch came into the room. "Dawn, what's going on?"

"Mitch, not the time, you need to go back to your room." Krista replies

"David, I have you on camera! Totally 360 angle. So come clean, or I'm kicking your butt." Dawn states as she focused on the angle and seen David with the wire cutters.

She heard him sigh "Fine yes I did it but i thought it was creep stalking your house i was gonna wait the he/she got on and tried to ride away then call the cops."

Dawn could tell he was telling her the truth.

"Are you smoking crack, why not just knock on my damn door." Dawn states

"I don't know i wasn't thinking ok Dawn look if she wants i got a set of cables the will work on her bike and I'll pay for any other damage on her bike as well."

Dawn put the phone on speaker, "Say that again, I want MEGAN to hear you."

David repeated everything he said to dawn word for word and even added that he'll be there in five with his full kit.

Megan was still livid, she went outside and leaned against the garage with her arms crossed against her chest.

Dawn looks over to Krista. "David is gonna get his ass kicked, isn't he?"

"Yes, Megs rebuilt that Harley Davidson from the ground up." Krista answers

Five minutes later, they heard David's car pull up to the house and the engine cut off.

Megan looked the male up and down. "Ha! I think I'll just transfer into your school."

David looked the girl over and just smiled "Go ahead and make my life miserable I already wrecked a great friendship."

Megan went over and punched David in the gut. "How dare you even think I would stalk a straight chick!"

Dawn went to the front door, and stood on the sidewalk.

David just took the punch and didn't even do anything to defend himself. "Heh with a punch like that you should try out for our boxing team if you do come to our school." Was all he said as he dropped the tool kit on the ground "Go ahead and hit me again nothing will hurt more than what i just did to myself."

"Other then jumping to conclusions? Who the hell would stalk me, aside from you." Dawn questions

"Wow Dawn you really don't pay attention to others at school do you?"

"No, I don't." Dawn replies, "Because all I want is to get an education."

"And that half the reason the other guys wanted to ask you out but they didn't because i told them to back off you got enough on your plate as is."

"Can you get an application for that private school of yours?" Megan questions

"Yeah, online, can fill it out as well." Dawn answers

"Well Dawn your friend has full use of my box she can keep what ever she wants, maybe see ya around. " he turns and walks back to his car.

Megan looked through the box and found nothing she could use. "My patron is going to kill me, I need to go to the parts store."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure David pays you back the cost of the parts since this was all his fault." Dawn replies


	4. Chapter 4

"Neptune, Watch out!" Pluto shouted as she dodged the incoming attack from the minions of the monster that was taking young girls to steal their energy.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

"Dead Scream."

The minions all slowly fell to the attacks as the three guardians gathered the girls that were under attack.

The monster minions all fell to the attacks leaving the monster by itself "This is the last time I'll ever use such cheap help, well it sure nice to see you three again ,not, ." As it sent several energy waves at them as it tried to run once more.

"Not this time, Dead Scream." Pluto commanded as she unleashed her own attack as Uranus defied gravity again and landed behind the monster, grabbing it by the torso.

The monster struggle with Uranus on its back as it tried to buck her off like a horse it twist and turned and tried to scrape her on the wall. "Get the hell off me I'm not some kind of rocking horse and your not a tick to now get the hell off me you wannabe hero."

"Hit it, Neptune, Pluto!"

The other guardians attacked the monster while Uranus kept it in place.

As the two others attacked it , they heard it screamed and disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

"I hope we beat it in time." Neptune muttered as the three left the scene.

"We'll find out soon enough if those girls come back." Uranus replies

Pluto looked around and noticed a trail of fog. She knelt down her garnet rod still standing, "My Father, Chronos, Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me! Guidance to me! Protection to me! Open the path of light to me!" As she said these words the fog seemed the become more of a string now that a fog that it was before. Pluto stood and aimed her garnet rod and the string became a path of light, she stepped on it and began walking. She felt something behind her, and noticed "No! Only I may go down this path."

The two nod and waited for her.

* * *

Present time, Sailor Pluto shook her head as she heard the door open behind her. She seen a little girl, with light brown hair in the same style as the Queen of the Crystal Empire, two rabbit ears, as her hair wasn't long enough for the normal buns. "Hello Small Lady."

"Hello Pluto, what got you thinking this time." She asked as she steps in to the room.

"Remembering the past, thinking of the present, and foreseeing the future, about the same as always, Princess." Pluto replies

" Really and what did you see this time, Pluto?"

"I can't reveal the future to you." Pluto answers, as she wondered when she would be allowed back with her comrades. She stared in the vast nothingness of the void between time, a lone tear ran down her face.

* * *

Dawn had called both schools told them about the upcoming court date. Saying she had to arrange for a few days leave. Which she was granted provided that they still caught up on coursework. Dawn sat at the kitchen table, with her head in her hands.

Mitch came into the room " Dawn, what's wrong do you have go and deal with the court again?"

"I'm not going to court, I can't fight this...time." Dawn replies, "You remember your father right?"

"Yeah barely it's be like almost 7 years since i saw him last. What about him?"

"He threaten to take me to court to sue for custody of you." Dawn replies

"What?! but its been over 7 years! What does he want to put his two cents in my life. You're the one that raised me, you're the one, i came home to every day since i started school. Why is he doing this now I'm happy here, we're a family damn it you, Krista, Joanna, Tina, Frankie, hell even David was till he want all jerky on Megs' bike. Why cant i stay here, damn it." He yells the last part before he runs out the room.

Dawn was after him in a second, and found him in his room. "Mitchell, listen to me. High School Friendships, do not last. Joanna and Tina, and Frankie will leave for college and then get married and forget about us, you need more then that."

"It's not fair, I'm happy here this my family why does he get to confuse everything i know.?" She heard him throwing things at a wall. "So what about Krista and Megs, if it wasn't for them, i wouldn't even the guts to ask that girl out. They're my family not him."

"Yes, he is your family. Chronos' bones, boy. I'm thinking what's best for you. And friends are not that much a family, Joanna, Tina and Frankie haven't been over here in months." Dawn replies

"Well yeah but Krista and Megan has hell they practically live here they even keep clothes here. Why are you so willing to let me go am that much of a bother to you now." She could hear him crying now.

Dawn opened the door and walked into the room, "I'm not going to give you up, but you need more stability that I can't give you, you need a father, and a mother, even if its a step-mother."

He looks over to her" but your not going to be there and what about my friends and who am I going to complain to about school." He couldn't help it anymore he reached out and hugs her close and just cried into her shirt babbling the whole time.

"The conditions, I set for allowing this is that you stay within the same school, you just won't be living here." Dawn replies

"But what about everything else he won't let me come over to see you three especially if finds out about Krista and Megs. " he sniffed as he wiped his nose.

"That Megs and Kris are an item, you do know that you can't really notice anything that screams girly on Megan..everyone is convinced she's a guy. So why bother to change it." Dawn replies

"Yeah hell my friends still have trouble thinking Meg as a girl." Mitch couldn't help himself, he chuckles a bit. "But really Dawn, I always thought we were stable as a family "

"No, we're not, I've been there for you, when you're sick, when you're in trouble, but I can't do that anymore, the honest truth, we're running out of money..between two tuitions, lawyer's fee, we barely have anything left for us." Dawn replies "As for another thing, I really don't have any legally binding you to me. Its just the lawyers trying to track down relatives and they found your father."

Mitch just sniffed some more "But i can get a job I mean to help out can't i?" He asked almost pleading not wanting to leave his home.

"What are you going to do if I get hit by a bus and die?" Dawn questions ' _More importantly, what are you going to do when I have to return to guard the Time-Space Door?_ '

The child just held her closer "I guess your right but why now?"

"Because you need parents, not me. This house is falling apart, we can't afford anything else." Dawn answers, 'and the fact that I'm a Sailor Guardian and you're in danger of just being near me.'

"Fine so when are they coming to take me away then?"

"This weekend." Dawn answers

"That's not enough time, its only like two days away how am i to get packed or say bye to the girls"

"Its not like you're moving the across the country." Dawn replies, "You're moving a few blocks away."

"Still i barely get to see you now am if i move when well i ever see you?"

"Not everyday, but we'll still hang on the weekends." Dawn replies, as she ruffled Mitch's hair. "You're still my little brother."

His scunched up "Well thats one thing i won't miss." He joked with her.

"To get your own personal revenge, I have wrote out a complete guide to having you for a child." Dawn replies

"Really you make it sound like I'm some kind of monster child."

"You were when you had your tonsils out." Dawn replies

"That cause you keep me stuck in bed with only Frankie for company."

Dawn grinned "Someone had to tend to you other then me." a beeping sound caught Dawn's attention. She released her brother, and left the room to look at her Pluto symbol commutator. "What's happening?"

"We got a problem here another one of those monsters has popped up."

"Hang tight, I'll be right there." Dawn states

"Hurry up, we meet up in the park."

* * *

Dawn left the house, unaware that Mitch was watching her. Dawn looked around making sure no one was there, she held her transformation pen in the air. "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

Mitch saw this and his jaw fell open in shock 'what the heck is going on is my sis some kinda of super hero, I have to follow her." He went and grabs his bike to keep up with her.

Pluto met up with Uranus and Neptune.

"Okay we need to get going before this beast does any real harm out there." Neptune said as she lead the other to where the monster was.

"World Shaking!" Uranus states, slamming her fist into the ground as her planet's power burst forth hurling straight to the monster.

"What you three ha I just have my fun with you then" as it leapt up and sent a blast towards them but as the girls moved out of the way little did they know Mitch was pulling up on his bike.

Pluto's eyes widen as she seen her brother, she flipped over and sent a dead scream attack toward the monster.

Mitch got behind a car just as the monster sent out another attack.

"Dead Scream." Pluto whispered as she attacked again.

The monster moves out of the way and it saw Mitch behind the car " Well what do we have here a new play thing for me."

"Don't you dare touch him." Neptune states raising her hands, "Deep Submerge!"

The monster was thrown back and slammed into a nearby building. "My my why do you care about these little toys their just play things."

"Cause earth is our home and we will protect it from your kind." Uranus answers, "World Shaking!"

The monster leapt up in to the air and launched an attack at the girls. .

"That's it." Uranus growls, "Attack together!"

"Dead Scream."

"World Shaking"

"Deep Submerge!"

With that attack the monster was destroyed and vanished into a puff of black smoke.

Neptune went up and checked on Mitch. "You alright?"

The boy was absolutely struck dumb by what he saw and didn't respond. The other two guardians came over and saw the boy laying on the ground just staring at Neptune and the others.

"I think we may have a problem...the only reason, he would be here if he seen me transforming." Pluto states

He points his finger at Pluto. "You're, You're you're... my sister Dawn, I saw you, I thought this was just some really weird cosplay but it was ..." he then fainted dead away.

Uranus went over and picked up the fainted child. "Well?"

"I guess we take him back home..." Pluto answers


	5. Chapter 5

They all got back to the house and put the child on the couch in the living room and waited till he woke up "Okay Dawn, he's your brother, how do we deal with this, cause he's gonna put two and two together and figure out who we all are." Krista points out to Dawn.

"I wonder how this would have worked back in the Sliver Millennium?" Dawn questions as she sat down and gently patted Mitch's face.

Mitch slowly woke up and looked around slightly confused. "Okay what just happened I thought i just saw Megs, Krissy, and you fight this cartoon reject in the park? please tell me it was all bullshit. "

"Language or else you'll end up in the Triassic." Dawn replies

"You mean that was all real and you three are super heroes, that's awesome."

"Not by choice, we were reborn in this time to ensure the peace but peace never lasts." Dawn answers

"Really, i mean you're all reborn spirits but that makes no sense."

"Yes it does when I am the Guardian of Time, my soul's father is a God, Chronos; the God of Time." Dawn replies

"Chronos but he was a titan not a god? But anyway so this is the real reason you want me gone cause I'm a risk to you three?"

"That is a good reason, but the other ones are valid too." Dawn replies

"I like my reasons better that more cooler than my father wants me back"

"If you want to die then by all means hang with us." Megan responds

"There is another reason, you need to leave to live with your father and his family..." Dawn states

"Your gonna have to go away, aren't you? " he face fell when he spoke those words.

"I might have too...I've been checking places that only I may go...someday, I will have to take full duty there..because its my duty." Dawn replies

"So you want to say goodbye now and not make it worst later right "

"Why do you think we're cutting ties with others. We might not survive." Krista replies

"What do you mean not survive? You three are the heroes, they're not supposed to die."

"That's comic book stuff, where the heroes come home covered in glory, this is real life." Megan replies, as she turned around and lifted her shirt to reveal half-healed gashes.

"Megan's lucky that she's living by herself, so she doesn't have parents to worry about her, unlike mine...last time, I came home banged up, I had to lie and say some jerk decided to beat my ass for not returning his attentions." Krista explains

"Is that way you two spend so much time here now to get patched up and cover up what happened? " Mitch asked while sitting up in the couch.

"Just me." Krista replies

"Well i don't know about that i think Megs just like taking care of you so she could feel you over." He teased knowing this type of teasing was normal.

Megan raised an eyebrow, "Like I need an excuse for feel my girlfriend up."

"MEGAN ROSE please this is not the time for that."

"Just stating facts." Megan replies

"Megs save the flirting for later"

"They were worse in the Silver Millennium." Dawn states as she shook her head.

"The what?"Mitch asked snapping his head towards Dawn.

"The Silver Millennium." Dawn repeats

"Okay and that was when?"

"A few eons ago, it was located on the moon in the Sea of Serenity, we were ruled over by a Queen called Serenity, who was training her daughter to follow in her footsteps, the people of the Silver Millennium were tasked to protect the earth from negative forces and see its development." Dawn replies "Along with protecting the scared stone."

"Okay don't explain any more to me the less i know is probably for the better." Mitch requests, Mitch stood up and heads towards the stairs but stopped half way there he then turns and hugs all three girls "Thanks for everything girls. " he then turns and heads up to his room.

"It feels nice to be thanked for what we do." Krista replies she checked her watch, "Crap, I got to get home."

"Come on I get you home faster then you running." Megan said as the two head out the door.

Dawn watched them leave.

* * *

The next morning, Dawn heard music coming from Mitch's room and what sounded like him tossing stuff around.

Dawn tapped on the door frame. "Do I want to know why?"

She heard him cry out along with the song 'We will survive.' He opened the door "oh hey Dawn morning."

"Hey..." Dawn greets She looks into the room and saw that is was halfway packed and stacked by the door.

Dawn sighed

"What with the dramatic sigh?" As he stacked another box by his door.

"Its one thing to talk about it, seeing it is another." Dawn replies

He looks around his room "Yeah i know its to weird right now I mean with 'dad' coming to get me and my finding out your big secret I don't know if I'm over it or just to shocked to really have a proper breakdown." He tries to joke as he puts a stack of old books into another box."

"Come on last chance to nab you some swag before i leave."

"I have something for you...just for a true emergency." Dawn replied

He looks at her strange "Dawn, i don't want anything from you for just in case it well get me thinking about you and the others and what kind of danger you're all in."

"Let's just say, it will keep me from being distracted, if you would take this..." Dawn states, as she held out an envelope.

He takes the envelope and opens it looking inside.

Inside the envelope, was a silver key and a folded piece of paper. He picks up the key and the paper "What the heck is this?"

"A Space-Time Key, and the paper are the words to say to activate it." Dawn replies, "Just in case, you have to escape because of a monster attack..."

"I'll take them but i hope to dear gods, I'll never need it." He takes the key and slips it on his chain.

Dawn nods, as she heard someone knocking on the door. She looked down and shrugged, she went and opened the door.

When she opened the door, she saw it was Mitch's father standing there in a suit and tie as well as the lawyer, he used to get Mitch.

"Did you really have to bring the lawyer?" Dawn questions

"Yes, i had to bring her. I want everything on the up and up there will no problems here in any way shape and form."

"If you wouldn't mind waiting, I will get dressed." Dawn states, as she turned for the stairs.

"Sure, we'll wait right here till you let us in."

Dawn went up the stairs and to her room, getting dressed as professionally as possible.

Once she was dressed she went back ti the door and let them and sat them on the living room couch.

Dawn crossed legs, "Begin."

Mitch came downstairs dressed in a t-shirt and shorts not knowing that his father was there.

Dawn waited

"Look Dawn all i want it to make sure Mitch has a good life and I'll be the first to admit you've done a great job with him but we both know you can't keep this up for much longer." The whole time the lawyer was pulling papers from her briefcase.

"Then where were you for the past seven years?" Dawn questions as her attention was taken by the doorbell ringing.

"Where was I, I'll tell you I actually getting my life together you know how much of a mess I was even if Mitch don't remember it took me that long to get my head straight. "

"Even my own father managed birthday cards, a call or two before he died." Dawn replies, "Mitch, would you mind getting the door."

"Sure thing." He turns with a sour look on his face.

"Look I know I wasn't the best father around that don't mean I can't start being one now."

"I'm just glad, you're not my father." Dawn replies as she turned and seen someone, who didn't belong in her shack. "Uh..."

"Andy Sloan, Attorney at law." The man replies, brief case in hand.

"I can't afford an attorney, I've been dealing with Legal Aide." Dawn replies, confused

"My services have been paid for already, Miss Pratt." Sloan answers

Dawn looks suspiciously at the man as she let him into the home.

The lawyer sat in the chair directly in front of the pair of adults and opened his case to pull out papers of his own ."Now let's get down to business shall we."

The lawyers argued for a good solid hour.

Mitch and Dawn watch the two of them"Where the heck did you find that guy?"

"I think we might have to stop for food and water..." Dawn replies as she watched the verbal ping-pong match.

"I think your right the these two are arguing you would think their married or something. "

Dawn stood up and went into the kitchen and prepared sandwiches, and drinks.

The two keep going till Dawn called a break for this and set a plate in front of the two of them.

"Were you two married?" Dawn questions, "Because all I got was the 'And' and 'Buts'"

"No but we've dealt with each other enough to know hoe the other thinks." Janet said as she sipped her water.

"Oh we definitely never dealt with each other outside of the court room Sloan agreed as he bit down on the sandwich.

"Anything for us common folk to know about, seeing it is my family you're messing with?" Dawn questions

They both shook their heads eying each other. "we just hamming out the details such as visitation and allowances."

After they were done eating, they all went back to the living room and continue to hammer out the details of Mitch living with his father.

Dawn was getting tired of the lawyer speak and put two fingers to her lips and whistled.

The two stopped and looked at her "Young lady, you do know its rude to interrupt adults talking?" Janet asked with a small grin on her face. "Especially when i was winning."

"By the letter of the law, I AM an ADULT." Dawn replies, "So you can just shut your mouth, right now. You two arguing is invalid. You are not in your offices, or in a courtroom, you will show me the proper respect, I deserve."

Mitch couldn't help himself and laughed at the look on the two faces. Sloan stood and fixed his tie "Your right, Ms. Pratt. we both were going to far."

"Yes, I sadly agree this is going to far."

"My conditions still stand, I will have my brother on the weekends, and any other time, he wants, he is not a five year old." Dawn states, "And face facts, dude, you haven't been in his life, he doesn't know you." she stood up and went to the desk, and grabbed a three ring binder. "So read it and weep."

The three adult read the binder and murmured to each other. "You know Ms. Pratt, when you graduate look me up, i might have a spot for you." Sloan said as he finished reading the binder.

"You weren't joking about the book of raising me."

"Technically, that was a handbook for the first seven years of your life, because Mom wanted to be sure, I was babysitting you correctly, the next seven are just what I've been dealing with since Mom died." Dawn replies, "We have had an adult care before, our grandparents moved in for awhile before they passed." Dawn looked at Sloan. "As for being a lawyer, sorry, I've got other plans for my life."

"Very well, so do you agree." He asked Janet. "Fine, we agree to the terms and if you just sign here well be done."

Dawn read over the papers, since she's been immersed in paperwork since her mother died. She didn't find anything wrong with it and signed her share of the papers.

"Very well the movers should be here later on today to finish the move , trust me you'll like your new room."

Mitch wasn't to sure. Dawn nods, before she walked the others out.

Mitch just flops into the couch "Gods this still sucks big time."

"I wouldn't say that, from what I know you're not the older sibling." Dawn replies

"So it's not the same without you I knew my limits with you this is a new situation here."

"You're limits are the same, homework done, bedtime the same, and that binder as that as well...so its just a new house, and new roommates." Dawn replies


	6. Chapter 6

"I rather you and the girls that i could handle. " Mitch replies

Dawn's phone rang, she answered and agreed that Megan could show up.

A few minutes later, they heard Megan's bike pull up into the driveway and the engine cut off.

Megan pushed her bike in the garage, and checked around the area before going into the house. She jump over the couch to land sitting, "So, how did you like Sloan?"

"That was you who sent in that shark? Wow he ripped right into that lawyer My dad had with him." Mitch said as he leaned back.

"Sure did, I've found Sloan a few years ago, and a few others are my patrons." Megan replies, "I'm living proof that someone can be male and female at the same time."

"Huh I thought you were all female Megs?' The boy asked looking confused.

"Nope, I'm both male and female, it just means I have the strength of both, seriously, do I look like a girl?" Megan replies "I don't wear dresses expect when I'm Sailor Uranus."

Mitch just looked even more confused "You know what I don't want to know, so what brings ya here anyway more spooks about?"

"Not lately, so Krista is at the beach, the ocean calms her, or talks to her, I don't know." Megan replies, "I was at the track, until Sloan called so I thought to give Dawn some thinking tonight."

" Yeah thats true but she's been in the house alone before. "

"About what?" Dawn questions

"Well I live in a three bedroom condo, if you want you can have the third bedroom?" Megan questions

"Ya Dawn it will be way better than staying in this place all by yourself. "

"That is going to give me some thinking for tonight..." Dawn agreed

"What's there to think about Dawn this will be great think as the least the money you'll save living with Megs."

"Fighting alongside someone is different then living with them." Dawn states

"So when outside your fighting, your friends, i mean you three hangout enough as well."

"That doesn't give you a sense if a person is a neat freak, or a complete slob." Megan states, "I understand. I won't ask Krissy to move in with me until she's eighteen. Even if her dad wants to shoot me, everytime I come to pick her up."

"I guess so but still I think you should do this." Mitch said as he got up and went upstairs to finish his packing." Last chance to grab anything you want from my stuff. "

"Why would I want guy stuff?" Dawn questions to no one, as Megan ran up stairs. She came back down with the stereo in her arms.

" Your bro alway did have a good taste in sound systems." She said with a smile "If only he changed his taste in music. "

"I'm surprised he isn't yelling at you for taking that..." Dawn replied

MEGAN ROSE PATRICK YOU GIVE THAT BACK! " they heard from upstairs as they heard feet pounding the stairs.

"NO, You said to take anything I want!" Megan yelled back as she put the stereo on the floor.

"That was to Dawn, you are not desecrating my baby with that trash, you call music!" As he leapt down the stairs.

"Better then what you call music." Megan replies, "Hey, Dawn can I use the car in the garage? Got to get my new stereo to my condo."

"Megan, you are not taking my baby that was almost a year savings on her not included my mods." Mitch replies as he came to stand between her and the stereo.

"So you said, we could have anything we wanted. So you weren't precise in your wording. Besides, I already have this years model, this is so outdated." Megan replies

Mitch just shakes his head. 'Only you would take what i say at literal value, you crazy you know that right Megs."

"I've been told once or twice." Megan answers, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

As he goes to pick his stuff up and heads up to his room.

"I seriously don't understand why I would want anything of his, I already own his soul." Dawn replies

"Does he know that?"

"Sure does, he even wrote it done, like when he was six." Dawn replies, "Just cause he wanted money..."

"Ah that poor kid he can't even give it to a girl some day cause you already claimed it." Megan laughs from the kitchen.

"Speaking of souls..." Dawn replies as she stood up and went to the kitchen as well. "Do you think we might have to revive Saturn one day?"

"You know I'm not really sure it's something we have to deal with when the time comes.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Melody raised an eyebrow at her father. "Seriously, I have a half-brother, and you never told me?"

"Yes and he'll be moving in with us today that's why we cleared out the guest room. "

"Maybe you should have cleared out the attic." Melody muttered as she turned around and left the room, to enter into her room. Once she was there, she flops down on her bed. "This is so not fair, I like have that house to my self." her extension line rang, "You scream, I scream, then the police are called."

"You know that jokes getting old right." Brandi replies

"Seriously, B. I'm so not in the mood." Melody replies

"What got your panties in a twist?" Brandi questions

"Oh just the fact, that I found out that I'm not an only child." Melody replies, as she rolled over and twisting the cord on her finger.

"What no way you got to be kidding me right." Brandi states in a shocked voice. "Your dad just dropped this bomb on you now? so what the problem then he's not moving in, is he?"

"Just cleared out the guest bedroom down the hall." Melody responds

"No way he's really moving but i mean where he's been why the heck now does your dad want to get in to tha picture."

"Apparently, his mom died and his sister can't afford to take care of them both and they go to that really private school across town, that we're in the same area but can't attend because its too high of a cost." Melody replies, "So he decided to play Daddy Dearest."

"Now that's just a load of crap, i bet that sister of his let him run wild and he's a real brat or just a complete waste of space."

"You shouldn't judge people when you don't know them." Melody replies, she turned on the tv to watch the news for her current events assignment in Government. And a video of a monster and three females in a colorful Sailor outfits were on screen.

"Oh please you're thinking that same i bet when he comes in, he'll act like he own the place and try to boss you around."

"Have you watched the news those strange people in the short skirts are back on the news." Melody replies, changing the subject.

"Stories of these young ladies appearing all town fighting what appears to be monster is this some kind of prank or movie stunt, the authorities don't know?"

"Yeah i seen the news, I think is some kind of movie stunt, I'm willing to bet in a year or so we'll see the posters for this everywhere."

"I trolled the movie sites, and there is nothing..." Melody replies as she had the strangest sense, she should know about these people.

"So then its probably one of those geeky larp things that getting out of hand, like the one kid in our class."

"Since when does those larp things end up on the news, destroy several buildings? And the missing girls in our school?" Melody replies

"Okay maybe not that but there has to be a logical explanation for this monsters are not real nor are quote unquote 'super heros'."

"I think its awesome, personally, I want something like that to happen to me." Melody replies, as she sat up as she heard something outside, it was a moving truck and a car with three people in it, one was a boy.

"Well got to go looks like my new brother is here, so I'll talk to you later after the mystery boy settles in."

Megan looked over the place, "I grew up in this neighborhood before my father belted me one and I left to start my own life."

'Meh it seem nice but I still don't know, and the heck are you to coming any way?"

"Because I get to check over the place, and Megan's backup." Dawn replies

"So you got a bad feel about dear old dad do you?" Mitch turns and heads up to the door ringing the bell.

"Its proper procedure for dropping off a minor, you nitwit." Dawn replies, as Mitch's father opened the door along with his wife, and a girl that looked a year younger then Mitch.

Mitch looked them over "Hi I'm Mitch I guess I'm your new roommate. " he gives a weak smile and a wave.

"roommate would mean, I'm sharing my room, which I am not." the girl replies

"Fine if you want to get picky house mate then. " he said with an eye roll then turns to to the other two girls with a wary grin to them.

"Finally, someone to match his sarcasm!" Dawn exclaims before she and Megan went inside and checked the place over, making sure that there was nothing wrong, no weapons, drugs.

"I am not sarcastic ." Mitch said as he found his room and start to load the boxes in.

"Dawn, its nice to see you as well would you like something to drink."

"No thanks, I'm not staying long...better this way, since you're taking away my reason to stay in school." Dawn replies, as she and Megan left.


	7. Chapter 7

As they were getting in the car, Dawn's cell went off telling her, she got a text. She opened up the text and read it.

"Hey sis, thanks for everything and I'm glad you did come with me, I'll see you, this weekend, I hope."

"Welcome, don't be a pest, give it a month or two." Dawn replied back, and hit send.

Megan drove Dawn back to her house, "You going to be alright for the night?"

"I'll end up, scouting the city, so I have something to do...if you and Kris decide to join, that's your decision." Dawn replies, as she got out.

" Who knows we might join you later in the night but first i have to drag her cute ass off the beach."

* * *

Melody went out to the dinning room and set the table as her mom requested and found Mitch just looking at the pictures on the mantle.

"You better not break anything or else I'm telling dad." She said as she glared at her new older brother.

Mitch turned "I wasn't touching anything, I'm jealous. You seemed to have the perfect life."

"Yeah, it was perfect till you showed up, I hope you know what ever your sister and her boyfriend let you get away with that's not happening here." She said as she set the last plate down and went to the kitchen and got the food to set that out as well.

"my sister doesn't date." Mitch replies, "And you're about the one millionth person to be confused about Megan." he went into the kitchen and helped as well.

"You're saying that guy is a girl, she sure did look it." Melody replies

"Megan's different...she defines herself as being a female with masculine characteristics." Mitch replies, "She doesn't like all the girly things, make-up, hair, and that sort of thing, she likes working on cars, racing, she's a huge sports fan, she comes to my soccer games." he went back for another serving dish, "Krista is the normal female and she's Megan's girlfriend."

"Well fine either way what they used to let you get away won't fly here." Melody scrunched up her face. "You mean she's into girls."

"Melody Jane Walker, that is enough." her father walked into the room.

"But dad, i was just getting to know my new big brother."

"More like accusing me of being a jerk, when I'm not." Mitch replies as he looked around and sat in the chair that Melody was not in, seeing as there were four chairs.

A woman walked in and sat down once the food was on the table, "I'm Alice, I'm your step-mother. I'm hoping we can be friends."

"I was not accusing you of anything, Mitchell. "

"You were accusing me of being some wild teenage boy, when I'm not. My big sister, who has been like my mother for all of my life, is a taskmaster. She doesn't allow me to act like a total idiot." Mitch replies, he just smiles and waits till everyone starts to eat.

"We'll see about that" Melody mutters under her breath.

After a few minutes, Mitch was playing with his own plate of food. "May I be excused, I'm not hungry."

Stephen watched his estranged son walk out of the room. "Melody, you had plans for your break? Cancel them, as of this moment you're grounded."

"What why i didn't do anything thats so unfair."

"Yeah, you were being a smart mouth little brat. You are making judgments before you even get a chance to know Mitchell." Stephen replies "I happen to know that his sister Dawn is a very bright young woman, who is right now crying her eyes out at Mitchell being here."

Mitch went to his room and flopped down on his bed, as he laid in bed he pulls out his chain with the strange silver key on it and thought about Dawn.

A light tapping on his balcony window alerted, Mitch went and looked and seen Sailor Pluto standing on the balcony.

He leapt to the window and quickly opened it. "Pluto, what are you doing here, is there trouble " he looked around outside for the other two guardians.

"Patrolling my sector, thought I'll come to check in on you, after all you had a run in with a monster a few days ago." Pluto replies, before pulling Mitch into a hug, "Besides like this, I can go anywhere I please."

He returned the hug and told her about what happened since she left. "The only good thing so far is my room is a bit bigger and Alice seems nice."

Pluto leaned against the railing. "Seems like you need to get that baby half-sister of yours to read the three ring binder. Or I could show up a few days later to see how well you're adjusting."

"I'll try the binder first let's save the bug guns for a real emergency." He chuckles as he sits down on the bed .

A knock on the door told the two of them, they ran out of time.

"I'll call later." Pluto whispers before leaping off into the twilight.

Alice opened the door slightly, "I thought I bring you a plate, I've read a few sections and I tried not to use the ingredients you're allergic too."

"Thanks Alice, i was getting a bit hungry, but you really didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't...but you're family, may I sit?" Alice questions

He looks around the room "Sure i don't mind.' As he set the plate on the night stand.

"I want to apologize for my daughter, she's so used to being the only child, I admit we should have told her about you a lot sooner...but your father was a mess when I met him." Alice replies

"Its no problem , I mean i did just kinda got dropped on her like a tomahawk missile."

"And my attitude didn't help much much either."

Alice grinned. "I know you really don't want to be here, and I promise to keep Melody from being a complete idiot of herself, I don't know what's gotten into her these days, I just hope something will straight her act out."

"Don't worry I'm sure there gonna be time for all of us to adjust to all this."

* * *

A lone black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead prowled the neighborhood of where she sensed power, and found the girl, she had been trailing for a few weeks, she was sure this girl was the guardian, she had been searching for, to help her find the Moon Princess and her court.

The cat jump onto the fence and onto the balcony of the girl's room, she eased open the door and walked inside, where the girl was laying on the bed. "Hello, My name is Luna, I've been searching for you, Melody."

The girl just started at the cat. "Huh did you just talk, kitty? "

The cat titled her head. "Yes, I did."

"Um, i must be getting sick or I'm dreaming, cats can't talk or know my name and how did get in here?"

"As I've been saying, I've been searching for you, and you have been chosen to aide in the search for the princess, you are a Sailor Guardian." Luna explains

"A what and what princess?"

Luna hung her head before using her own special powers to summon the moon compact that landed on Melody's bed. "Here a gift for you."

"It's nice but mom said no makeup till I'm fifteen and how am going to explain this."

"Its not that kind of compact! Its a brooch, you idiot. Now raise it up and repeat after me." Luna raised her paw. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up."

Melody did as she was told raising the compact high "Moon Prism Power Make Up" she began to transform into the the Guardian of the Moon.

As she finished, she posed then freaked out as she looked into her mirror and she was wearing the same type of outfit that the three on the news wore, unlike them her main colors were red and blue. "What? Those girls on the news..."

"Yes, they are real, and you are one of the Inner Guardians, the others have their own mission." Luna replies, "Believe me now?"

Melody look down on herself "Oh my God this is so cool." She did a little turn on her foot. "And what about the others guardians, how you met them yet?"

Luna shook her head. "I heard about them, they are different from the Inner System Guardians, their mission is to protect the earth and formerly the moon from outside threats."

"Okay I'm sure we'll run into each other sooner or later so what's the first order of business?"

As soon as she said that, the disks on her hair buns started to flash and she heard someone screaming for help. "That's Brandi..."

With out even thinking she leapt from her room and ran towards her friend's house, once there she saw her friend being carried away by some monster."Get your hands off of me you monster for a bad manga." Brandi said as she tried to hit the beast.

"Hey stop right there!" Melody shouted as she stood between the monster and the exit.

The beast turned to look at her "Well well look what do we have here A Sailor Guardian for me to play with." Sending a blast back towards here.

"I'm not just a Guardian, I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon and on the behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The monster rolled its eyes "Must you all do the same monologue its so boring. " it turns and leapt away not even wait for sailor moon.

Sailor Moon leapt after it. "I said stop right there."

Luna ran after them, "Sailor Moon, use your tiara. By saying Moon Tiara Action! Then will it to capture the monster."

She lifted the tiara and after saying the words tossing it towards the monster. The monster turned in time to be hit by the shining diskette and drops the girl.

The monster yells as it was struck by the attack and drops Brandi on the ground as it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Uranus and Neptune arrived but kept hidden in a tree, "It appears, we are not needed here."

Neptune nods, before both of them left before anyone noticed.

Once the monster was gone, Moon went over to the girl to make sure she was all right. "Hey are you alright, you need help getting home?"

Brandi blinked the star dazzle out of her eyes. "Yeah...i think..."

"Good let's go you tell me where" Melody said trying to pretend she didn't know her.

Brandi stood up and walked off. "I don't need help."

"Okay if you're sure." Sailor Moon replies as she leapt away not in the direction of her home.

She took the long way home and as she entered the room, she was back to her regular clothes and Luna was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"You did good for your first time, but these enemies are not going to stop. We must find the other guardians and the princess." Luna states


	8. Chapter 8

DarkPriestess66: It would be nice to know if people are reading this fic? I see visits but no reviews?

* * *

"Fine, i understand but i still have school and stuff and I'm sure my family can't know about this in any way shape and form. " The girl flops on to her bed and took a deep breath she then suddenly grabs her pillow and screams into it in excitement.

Luna shook her head, "I'll be around, I'm going to search for the princess." she leapt out the window and into the night.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and got ready for the day, but when she was going to the bathroom she found it locked. "Who the hell is in there right now, come on hurry up." She said as she banged on the door.

"No way, Princess. You're going to wait. Its not like you're going anywhere!" Mitch called from the shower.

She groans in frustration "You know your being a world class jerk now hurry i got to use the bathroom." She slammed the door once more.

"Then go use the downstairs bathroom!" Mitch replies, as he ignored the prissy spoiled brat.

"Fine you you jerk" she stomps off going to the other bathroom.

Mitch finished getting ready to go ride his skateboard, his eyes fall to the key. ' Dawn, i hope your right about all this and that your safe.'

Melody watched Mitch leave and see him just going off on his own. "Where is that idiot going.."

'What do you care?' Some small part of her mind asked her.

Melody turned back and tried to find something to do. She sat on the couch and flipped the tv on, channeling surfing. After a few minutes of surfing, she saw her friend Brandi on the new looking wild and waving her arms. She turned up the volume.

"So I was just going to a friend's when this creature straight out a nightmare grabbed me, next thing I knew I was being saved by teenager in a strange sailor outfit, I thought it was a movie stunt but why would I be chosen when I don't want to be in movies?" Brandi was telling the news reporter.

She continued for a bit more then the reporter spoke. "And there you have it, Jim. Another attack and rescue by these strange girls, what to make of this is still a mystery stay tuned for more updates."

Melody clicked off the news, "I'm new to this and I know its getting bad. Luna, where are you?"

* * *

Upstairs in her room, she heard a soft meow.

Melody shut off the tv and went upstairs.

Once she was in her room, she found the cat sitting on her bed like a little ruler.

"That news report bothers me." Luna states, as her tail swished lightly.

" I know but what can we do everyone got smart phones and Facebook account so it was bound to happen." Melody replies

"Well we just have to be careful, about how we proceed with our mission." Luna replies as she stretched out, her stomach rumbled as she shuddered at the thought of a hunt, she wanted good food, that wasn't caught with her own claws or taken from the trash.

Melody heard the noise "Luna you want something to eat?" She asked as she stood up and went towards the door.

"No, I'll go find something, I'm not going to be a bother..." Luna replies, as she leapt up on the window sill. She ducked her head "There are a few places that feed strays."

"Look luna we got plenty its not a bother especially if we're going to be a pair. "

"Maybe sometime later." Luna replies, as she leapt out the window, twisting until she landed on the fence post.

"That is one strange cat." Melody muttered as she closed the window.

Mitch came back at his normal curfew to the surprise of his father, step-mother and his half-sister. He put his skateboard in his room.

As the family sat down once more to dinner, Alice ask "So Mitchell how was your day, are you settling in okay?"

"It would be more nice if someone wouldn't call me a jerk when I got first dibs on the bathroom." Mitch replies. He cut his steak into bite size pieces.

Melody didn't even answer her mind was on other things.

* * *

The next few days, Melody was very secretive as she went out at night to fight monsters or watched Mitch just waiting for his true colors and nothing happened. The door bell rang the day after Melody's grounding was over.

"I got it " Melody said as she went to the door. She looks into the peep hole to see who it was. "Dad, Some strange girl is at the door!"

Mitch all but ran to the door, and flung it open, he leapt at his sister. "Dawn, I missed you. " he hugs her tightly and began talking a mile a minute.

"Mitchell Darren Walker, Slow your roll and take a deep breath!" Dawn exclaims in laughter.

The boy groans "Gods of old, I hate when you my full name on me especially for no good reason. "

"Well when you're talking as fast as Megan speeds down a track, there is a problem of understanding." Dawn replies, "So are you going to be rude or are you going to invite me inside?"

"So sis what brings you around?" He asked

"Thought, I come by and visit, also I'm selling the house." Dawn replies

"Really so your taking Megs up on her offer cool I hoped you did." Mitch replies "I mean i hated the fact that you were in that house all by yourself. "

"You're making me sound like I don't have two brain cells to run together." Dawn replies, as Mitch lead her to the dinning room. Dawn's eyes widen as she seen the table, "I should have called, I am terribly sorry for interrupting your dinner."

Alice looks up from setting the table "Oh its no bother your more than welcome to join us, isn't that right dear." She said as she looked over to her husband.

"Right...the more the merrier." Stephen replies

"So Dawn besides selling the house what have you been up to."

Dawn nods, and sat down in the extra chair that was in the corner that Mitch pulled up. "We haven't been formally introduced I'm Dawn Pratt, I attend Coral Coast Academy, second in my classes. Aside from selling the house, I've been up to my eyebrows in my studies."

"Well I'm Alice and over here is our daughter Melody and that good to hear so got plans for after school."

Mitch just ducks his head down at the question.

"I'm thinking of being a history professor, I also like studying legends of different countries." Dawn answers

"Well thats good to hear it's so good to hear someone got there head on straight and planning for their future you two could learn from her." Stephen points out.

Dawn covertly glanced at Melody and found herself thinking about the Silver Millennium's former Queen, this girl looked nothing like her mother and father...'Could it be...could this girl be Her?' she blinked as Mitch poked her in the side. "I'm also thinking about creating a study program at the library."

"Oh really for just history or something different.?" Alice asked as she ate

"Any topic really, I also signed up for the Big Pal, Little Pal program, that pairs up children from the public schools with those for Coral Coast." Dawn replies, "I did it on a dare, but I like the idea of being a mentor to someone younger then myself that I can think of as another younger sibling."

"Well that sounds great maybe Melody should join that program she sure need help insome of subjects. " Stephen said.

"I'll set it up with my Headmaster." Dawn replies, "Since you invited me to supper, I wouldn't mind washing dishes...its the least I can do."

"Oh no sis it's my turn, and i don't want to give the kid any ideas."

"I wash. You dry and put away?" Dawn questions "or load dishwasher or whatever?"

"Fine but I wash and you dry you suck at washing." He teased as the two of them carry the dishes to the kitchen.

Melody was at odds. She didn't have anything to do.

"Form a line, put the dried dishes away." Alice suggests "Get to know her, she is your brother's older sister, who knows she might agree to mentor you, you need someone to talk too."

She sighs "Fine I'll do it but really she came to visit Mitchell not us."

Dawn looked at Melody, "You think I came here because I wanted to see my brother?"

"Well yeah why else would you come all the way over i mean you don't like dad and you don't know mom or me."

"Maybe because she want to get to know the people, I'm going to be living with now , you ever thought about that, bun head."

"I witnessed your dad's past first hand, so I'm sorry if I don't like him. I tolerate him, for Mitch's sake, because he needs a father, and I don't want to hear your lip service, Mitch. But one reason, I found old home videos and I thought your dad might like to view them sometime. So I'm trying to be nice, I haven't done anything for you to hate me." Dawn replies, she turned to look at the door.

"Uh...Dawn, I know I'm not your favorite person, but I have a favor to ask you..." Stephen replies, "Alice and I haven't had a date night in a few months...would you mind staying here for an hour or two, we want to catch a movie, and we really don't want the house destroyed..."

"Dad, i perfectly capable of taking care of my self and Mitchell is 14 years old he's almost in high school. " Melody protested

Mitch just shrugs not care either way since his plans was to stay in his room.

"And you and he don't get along." Stephen reminded "And Dawn is going to be part of your life, since she can come and go as she pleases."

"I have nothing better to do." Dawn replies.

"So what you think we're going to kill each other or something as if im scared of that beanpole." Melody protested once more.

Dawn looked at Melody, then at Stephen. "If I'm not to forward, may I?"

"Bean pole really like you should talk bun head."

Stephen just nods guessing what Dawn was planning if she was anything like her mother.

Dawn grabbed both of them by the ears, "Come with me." she dragged them out into the backyard.

"Ow ow ow Dawn quit it. I didn't even do anything why are you dragging me in this mess its her big mouth." While Melody was just whining.

Dawn shut the door after letting them go. "You two have more in common then you know." she then turned to look at Mitch. "What is it about you that you have to be born with two Guardians for sisters?"

"Oh please, I wish Neptune was my sister, she's a perfect counter point to you."

Melody just stared her jaw hanging open. "You mean to tell me you're a sailor guardian as well."

"Yes." Dawn answers, "Who I am, you don't need to know just yet." she then sighed "I have more knowledge of the past then you do at the moment. Technically, I'm not supposed to be here."

Then Mitch turned to look at Dawn and Melody "Great as if worry about to you wasn't enough now i got to worry about this little pipsqueak as well." He looks to the sky. "You're having a good laugh at me aren't you, Apollo."

"Try Roman Mythology." Dawn replies "The Greeks have nothing to with my planet."

"Hermes then either way the old gods have got to be have a fit at my situation. "

"Apollo is the god of poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge. Hermes is the Messenger of the Gods." Melody replies "Why would he be laughing at you?"

"Why why because of this both of you are putting your lives in danger to save our world and the worst part is no one can even say thank you for all this mess." He was in near tears in worry about his big sister/mother and his new kid sister.

Melody heard all this and looked at him. "What you really care about me i thought you hated me especially after the way I've been treating you. "

"Its the right thing to do, who cares if we don't get a thank you. I have a little more insight to the future then you do at the moment, I know what it all means in the end." Dawn replies, "I just wish I knew what the Princess looked like, she might even look the same in this lifetime." she turned to look at Melody, "Mitch doesn't hate anyone, teasing is his way of showing he cares."

"Ahh Dawn why you have to tell her that i was having fun messing with her little bubble head."

Melody made her excuse to leave, she was going to take a shower.

Dawn watched her leave, "Mitch, I don't think you want to tease her. In my memories, there has never been a Guardian of the Moon."

"You mean she's the Moon princess/queen no way oh by the gods why me?"

"I think so...but I don't remember the Princess, I remember the Queen, she was the one who gave the task of the guarding the door." Dawn replies

"Dawn, I'm gonna try but you of all people know my mouth and snark are like peanut butter and jelly it just goes together." He shrugs and heads back inside as well.

* * *

That night, Melody tossed and turned in her bed, she was dreaming of a world that was unlike she ever seen.

* * *

"Mommy, what's this door?" the little girl questions, staring up at her beautiful mother, she hoped to be as pretty and graceful one day.

"That is the Door of Space and Time, you must never venture in there, Serenity." her mother responds, "Come, Mercury will be here soon for your lessons."

"Ahhh but she's so boring can't you just let me have dance lessons with Venus she's more fun."

"If you wish to be Queen one day, you must learn every other aspect of the planets." her mother states, "Now, come my little love."

The princess frowns but does as her mother orders, she noticed a guardian around her age, her outfit was different hers was mostly black and garnet and she carried a staff that resembled a key.

"Mommy, who is that guardian?" She asked point to the other girl.

"She is Sailor Pluto, she has a very important task to carry out soon, you run along now and go to the library to await Mercury." the Queen states, as she beckoned to Pluto.

With a curtsy, the princess heads off to library.

-end dream-


	9. Chapter 9

DarkPriestess66: The lunches, i got off a diner menu from California, so credit goes to them.

* * *

A younger version of Dawn, dressed as Sailor Pluto stared up at a lavendered haired royal, the Queen summoned her from Charon Castle orbiting around her planet of which she was named for, Pluto. "You summoned me, my Queen?"

"I have a very important task for you." The Queen replies as she opened the space-time door and explained that Pluto was to guard the Space-Time Door, that she must never give others the ability of time travel, and never use her powers to freeze all of time. Otherwise, she would risk taking her own life.

* * *

Dawn woke up clutching the sheets, sweating. "Wow, what a strange memory. " Dawn got out of bed and got ready for the day.

This was her first official night living with Megan and she found her new home to be nice as she showered and dressed for the day.

Megan came out her room looking like she hadn't had a wink of sleep.

"Memory-Dreams?" Dawn questions

"Morning Dawn." She said with a wave and a yawn. The girl just nods as walks to the bathroom.

Dawn rolled her eyes, as she finished her breakfast and grabbed her bag and headed out the door, the Guardian of Time was not immune to being late to school.

Half way to school, she ran into Krista as she came up the block.

Dawn was out of breath as she came to a stop.

Krista was almost to her and waved. "Hey Dawn, how was your first night with my girlfriend?"

"That sounds really wrong, but its alright...nightmares haven't stopped but that's normal." Dawn replies, "But I got an appointment with the Headmaster, I'll see ya later?"

"Okay meet you and Megs for lunch okay. "

"Sure." Dawn replies as she heads into the building.

Once she reaches the headmaster's office, the receptionist looks up from her desk and smiles. "Ahh Ms. Pratt, so good to see you once more just have a seat, I'll inform Mr. Simon, you're here."

"With as many times, I've been in here, you'd think I would be in trouble." Dawn replies

"Well since class hasn't officially started i doubt your in trouble yet." She said half jokingly

"I've haven't been in trouble since mom..." Dawn replies, thinking of her rebellious days.

"Yes indeed, Ms . Pratt. " the receptionist nods sadly, just then the door to the office opens and a middle age man walks in to the room wearing a three piece suit.

The man looked at Dawn, "Not you again."

"Hello to you too, Headmaster. I have some ideas that will help boost my GPA." Dawn replies

"Oh you're not here because of something you did?" He asked half seriously. "Well come on in and we'll talk for a bit." As he opens his office door.

"No, I'm not here, because of that..let's just say I am an adult in a young person's body. I just want to get enough credits to try and take the exam to graduate early." Dawn replies as she stood up, and walked into the office.

"Well I'm sure we can work something out if that's what you want, now have a seat and tell me, your idea."

The man sat at his desk and turned on his computer to start up his day.

Dawn gave a brief outline of her study program idea, helping the local public schools.

He listened to her idea and was tapping away on his keyboard. "Well Ms. Pratt, i have to say you really gave some thought into this project of yours and I do like the idea of it, if you can get say at least 5 more students and a teacher to act as an advisor. I think we can get started with in a week or two."

"thank you sir, I'll see what I can do." Dawn replies, as she excused herself and headed for her first class. Her first class was art history but today was different the normal teacher wasn't there in the first time, she could remember instead was a man that looked way to good to be a teacher.

"Mrs. Johnson had a heart attack last night, she is excepted to make a recovery. But she will be out of class for the week." the man states

Most of the girls in class just sighed at the sight of him as Dawn rolled her eyes .

"Now class can someone tell me where you left off in the lesson since i got called in as the last minute."

Dawn raised her hand, and gave the chapter, they were studying.

"Thank you ummm, Ms. Pratt " he said as he read from the roll call book.

"You're welcome, Sir." she worked on the packet of sheets for the chapter, as she read the chapter last night.

The class was pretty normal as was most of the day till lunch time.

Megan dressed in the boy's uniform waited by Dawn's classroom door, as she had her arms acrossed her chest. "You could have waited and I would have given you a ride." she states once Dawn was out of her class.

Dawn shrugged "So what are you doing for lunch?"

"Heading out of school." Megan answers, "Krista's waiting by your locker."

Dawn nods "you mind checking on my brother for me?"

"Dude, you're coming with us." Megan states, "I didn't drive the bike."

"Really?" You left the beast at home."

"Yeah, I'm not a complete idiot, I don't ride in a thunderstorm. Which is supposed to blow up by the time, we're out of school." Megan laughed

"Heh i agree but knowing my bro hes about to get wet ."

"Your bro got dropped off by his step-mom. Plus, he eats in the cafeteria." Megan replies

"Good the lets go and get some real food for once."

the trio left with Megan driving, a ford 150. They got to Megan's and Krista's favorite place to eat, a mom and pop diner that had the best food around according to Krista.

The three of them sat at the counter, each reading the menu.

"Well if it ain't my favorite couple and who is this?" And older woman asked as sets a cup of coffee in front of Megan and a cup of tea in front of Krista.

"My bestie, Dawn." Krista answers.

"Well then Its a pleasure to meet ya, dearie. I'm aunt Diana and don't you go and call me anything but that. So you two want your normal or are ya going to order something different? "

"Different, can't eat the same thing everyday." Krista replies, "Just give us a few seconds."

Dawn looked over the drink selection, she didn't drink soda, and tea wasn't appealing to her right now. "Is is possible just to get a cup of hot water and lemon?"

"Sure won't be a bother at all."

The woman got her drink and the went off to help a different costumer.

Dawn ordered fried calamari, and a Turkey burger with pepperjack cheese housemade guacamole, chipotle mayo, jalapeños, crisp lettuce and tomato on a grilled artisan wheat bun. Krista got a swiss mushroom burger and a garden salad, and Megan ordered a bacon cheeseburger.

"Dawn remind me to stock up on the Tums, if this is how you do your cooking, how is Mitch still alive with you cooking?"

"I don't add that much spice to my cooking, I just happen to like spicy food, and when I cook, I just add enough for a kick, not needing the fire department hoses." Dawn replies

"Yeah and what about that jar of peppers with the wax seal on it." Megan asked as she bit into her burger.

"Ghost peppers and not to be used for anything but my munching." Dawn replies, eating her fired calamari.

Krista nearly choked on her salad. "Ghost peppers? I thought you got rid of those, i got you that as a joke."

"Nope, makes an excellent conversation topic and a good way to gamble, since I use those peppers as a ploy to get my way." Dawn replies "You should see the football team, each rushing for the water fountain and I'm standing there like nothing is wrong."

Megan just smiles "You Dawn are an evil, evil girl."

"I'm not. The jocks are just stupid and haven't figured out how I manage to beat them." Dawn replies

"So Dawn what did you need to see the headmaster about any way?" Krista asked about half way through the meal.

"Starting a study program for the local schools, seeing as our school has the hight ranting for grades." Dawn replies

"Hmm that sounds like a great idea so what did he say?" Krista asked.

"have to get five other students and a teacher as an advisor." Dawn answers

"Well you can count on me to help out. " Krista turns to Megan "What about you Megs."

"I'm not good with tutoring, unless its car parts." Megan replies

"Don't worry Megs no one will push anyway and now i need four more and a teacher, any ideas?"

"I'll make a flier in my study hour." Dawn replies

"Okay so do we have any plans for the weekend if nothing happens of course?"

"I'm going to design a city map on the computer to scan for Negative energy." Dawn answers

"Really that sounds like a lot of computer time and power and I've seen your machine you sure you got the juice for it?"

"Good lord, I have a decent computer. Just cause its not this year's model." Dawn replies, she placed a ten on the counter to pay for her meal, while Megan placed a twenty to pay for hers and Krista's

Diana comes around and collected the money giving each of the girls a warm smile and a cookie before they left the diner.

"Is she always like that?" Dawn questions getting into the backseat.

"Each and every time we ever come here and it doesn't matter what time we show up she's always here even at midnight. " Megan explains

It took the better part of the week, before Dawn had enough volunteers for the Study program and next she tackled the teacher advisor.

She thought hard on who she could ask and decided on asking her world history teacher; Mr. Jameson. She found the man sitting in his office grading papers and chewing on a piece of chocolate.

"Mr. J." Dawn states, as she had to giggle at the thought of the nickname was the same from Batman the animated series.

"Ahhh Harley, its so good to see you again have you got rid of the bat. " the man said in a near perfect Joker's voice.

"I would answer with more lines but given that I'm your student, it wouldn't be right. But seriously, I have something I wish to discuss with you." Dawn replies

"You know, Dawn. You're the only student, i have that gets my humor so what do you want to talk about kiddo."

Dawn launched into her idea of the study program for the local students that was just passed by the Board of Education for this districts, and her need for an advisor.

He sat and popped another piece onto his mouth "Well i don't see any problem with it so yeah i can do this for ya."

"Thank you, I will report to the Headmaster and tell him of the complement of my program." Dawn replies "Thanks, Mr. J. now off to tackle the Bat!"

"And remember i want his head on a silver platter not bronze like the last two bat freaks."

As Dawn walked out of the class, she heard one of the students said. "I swear he is the Joker and he's corrupting us all to be his minions."

Dawn laughed evilly, as she looked at the students. "The only minion, Mr. J needs his harley! Not you, you're just a pawn in our grand plan!" she went skipping off.


	10. Chapter 10

DarkPriestess66: Is anyone reading this? I'm changing things, using elements from all the anime, Crystal and 90s versions. Not completely writing the chapters out, but I like some of the things.

* * *

Melody groaned as she stared at her test from math, she crumpled it up and tossed it over her head thinking of some clever excuse to avoid explaining her failing grade to her parents.

"Hey you brat, watch where you throw things ." She heard a boy's voice behind her.

Melody turned and seen the boy, who was about two years older then her with an odd expression on his face as he read her test score...

"How could anyone score a 20% on a math test?" he questions, only to have the test snatched away from him.

"I cant help it math just not a strong point for me ".Melody huffed as she turned her back on him, her cheeks red.

The teenager grinned before tossing the ball of a fail math test back to her. "See ya around, bun head." he looked at the jewelry store, that he was in front of and went back the way he came.

"I am not a bun head, you jerk" she mutters as she stomps off.

Melody got home and found her mom writing information on two different applications.

"Hey mom how was your day and what your filling out?" She asked as she looks over her shoulder.

"Mitch brought home, the tutoring sign up sheets and I stopped by the YMCA and picked up that little pal, big pal application." her mother answers, "Speaking of tutoring, where's your math test?"

"What math test thats not till later."

"Melody, you are a horrible liar, so where is that math test." her mother states, "Don't make me ask again."

She looked down and pulls out the crumbled sheet of paper. Melody's mother took the sheet of paper and noticed the red marks and the grade. "Did you even study, you will ask your teacher for a make up test."

"But mom I did study, i spent the whole week studying." Melody whined

"Not enough." Alice replies, "Mitch should be finished with soccer practice, his sister's dropping him off. Ask her nicely, if she's willing on finding you a good math tutor."

"Fine mom i will?" She heads upstairs to change out of clothes.

Luna sat on the bed, licking a paw and drawing it over her ears.

"Uh its no fair." She groaned as she flop on to her bed.

"What's no fair?" Luna questions, blinking at Melody.

"That i have to get a tutor just because i had a bad math grade."

"It might help you." Luna replies "How else are you going to succeed in life without the skills of mathematics?"

"I know but it's just so boring?"

Luna tilted her head. "I doubt it...but you remind me of someone, you know that, Melody."

* * *

Terrence Gilmore woke from his enforced sleep sweating as memories of a different life played in his head, he didn't understand like he couldn't remember his childhood or his parents, he lived with his uncle, who was rarely home, seeing as the guy was a trucker.

'Bring me the Mystical Silver Crystal.' the voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. Terrence looked around his room nothing was different but he felt like something was off or something was missing. "That's it, no more three day old Chinese take out." he shook his head and got out of bed, seeing as after one of those dreams, he could never get back to sleep. He went to his computer and pulled up the live news stream and a chat room he liked being in.

:Hey everyone, knight here, whats going on: he quickly typed in as he sat down.

:Watching news clips of the Sailor Guardians, wondering what this is about...: was one reply

:yeah, knight, have you seen them on the news? They're like out of one if those mangas or something i mean they are so cool : was another reply

after a few more seconds, he realized that all of his online buddies were talking about the Guardians, he rolled his eyes and logged out. He stood up and got dressed in his alter-ego's outfit and went to go break into another jewelry store.

As he leapt from rooftop to rooftop he found the shop, he was looking for they said they carry some of the rarest jewels in the area.

So far there was nothing, he left the store didn't have this mysterious silver crystal that would have his answers, when he felt something, like someone was calling him.

He looks up to try and find what was it that was calling him, when he saw something flash across the roof from the store, he was in.

'What the hell was that.' He thought as he went to the roof to find out.

He leapt across the roof tops and found out that the girl in the sailor suit was being attacked by a monster, and she was losing. Before he even could think about what he was doing, he reacted and used his extendable cane blade to slash the creature's tentacles and lifting the girl away in his arms, he was shocked slightly when he had a flash of holding someone else in a embrace such as this one.

The girl looked up to her rescuer a look of surprise and confusion showing on her face. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She asked almost demanded from him.

"I am Tuxedo Mask and I don't know." Terrance replies, as he stared down at the girl, he set her down and look at the creature, "How dare you try and attack a beautiful girl, that's just low even for the likes of you."

The monster looks at the boy "Now what do we have here another wannabe hero come to save the damsel in distress, son that my advice go home we'll get to your kind some enough. " and with that it launched a blast tentacles towards him.

Tuxedo mask spun his cane and created a shield.

The monster growled "Nice trick, little boy, but lets see how you handle this." An leapt into the air ready to strike at tuxedo mask.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream."

All three attacks stuck the monster and it fell back and shook it head. "Is that the best, you littles girlies can do? ha and the master was scared of you lot, ha i say."

Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Moon "Believe in yourself, and you can defeat this creature."

"Right." Melody states, as she reached for her tiara and held in her hand as it started spinning. "Moon Tiara Action!"

She launched the disk at the monster and with a scream it vanished into thick black smoke once more. Melody turned to where Tuxedo Mask was to say thank you but found he wasn't there anymore.

From behind a building, Tuxedo Mask leaned against it wondering what was that strange vision, he had.


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Pluto's eyes were shining as she stared at the masked man helping Melody, "I know him..or a form of him."

* * *

Melody made her way once more as she got near her home, she saw that the light was on in Mitch's room and what looked like a shadow at his window.

Mitch looked at Pluto, who had stopped by she was currently leaning against the wall. "This is so hard, I want to help her, but I can't until their timeline catches up with my own...I feel like I'm in a time paradox."

Well sis, i can't say i know how you feeling but i really hate the fact both my sisters are in danger all the time now plus the two girls that are good as fam to me as well I'm 14 years i shouldn't be this stressed.

"You think you're stressed think about how stressed your dad and stepmom would be if they knew..you only know cause you watched my transformation." Pluto replies, "Won't be long until the timelines match up."

"I don't even want to think about the dad and Alice are like super stressed already because the bun head can't do algebra, and they got her in that program you started, hehe."

"Well at least, I can keep an eye on her...I'm not able to help out as much as I would like too." Dawn replies, "I should get going, I want to check on the time gates."

"Okay sis take care and tell the girls I'll see them at my next match okay." He reached out and hugs Pluto tight before she heads off again.

The next day at school, Melody's class grew by one student, who transferred in from another school.

"Everyone, this is Alissa Dillard." The teacher introduced as the girl wearing a light blue sweater and jeans looked down at her books.

Melody eyed the girl over thinking. 'well she looks okay if she would just relax a little '

The girl went to her seat in the back of the class, not looking at anyone.

The rest if the class time, Melody kept watching her think she would like to get to know this girl more and maybe make her a friend.

Alissa finished her paper and went up to hand it in before the others were even done.

'Wow she's really smart.' Melody thought as she was only down to maybe the fifth question.

Alissa went back to her seat and got out her after school assignments, and began working on them.

Melody was walking with her best friend, when Alissa walked by carrying her books. "I heard she's in an advanced placement program for after school studying."

"I heard she studies so much, she doesn't have friends." was another rumor.

Soon it was lunch time and Melody went over to Alissa. "Hey Alissa, i was wondering if you want to join me for lunch?"

Alissa frantically looked around for an escape. "I'm sorry, I have to go." she fled.

Melody stared as she ran off 'was it something i said i don't think i did any wrong.' As she heads towards the lunch room and her cell goes off .

Luna followed the girl, as she was giving off strange energy vibes.

Alissa ran into the library and to the far back part of the room sitting herself at a table by herself. ' Oh my god'

Luna snuck in and was hiding on a shelf, 'Just who is this girl, she has strange vibrations coming from her, is she an enemy? Or is she another guardian?'

The girl was stacking books all around her to cut off the world from her.

Luna decided to see if this girl could be a guardian, and formed a plan to get closer after school, but for now she would keep the girl in eye sight.

The rest of the day Luna just watched the girl and saw she was very smart but did everything she could not to be noticed by anyone, even after Melody tried to befriended her again at the end of the day.

Luna met followed Alissa on the wall outside of the school, she leapt down onto the shoulder of the girl.

Alissa gave a shriek as Luna landed on her and tossed the cat off. "Oh no i sorry kitty i hope you're not hurt ?" She asked as she picked luna up and began to stroke her fur checking her over.

"Meow." Luna replies, being careful not to talk. She purred at the attention, stretching her head as she seen other cats doing.

"Ahhh aren't you so sweet i wish i could keep you but my apartment dont allow pets.

Melody was walking home when she reached the point where she seen Luna and Alissa, and that's when she realized the girl was just shy. She bent down, "Luna, here kitty."

Luna turns her head and meows loudly making Alissa look up and saw Melody for the first time. 'O-o-o-oh is she your kitty I'm sorry i wasn't trying to take her away." As she held Luna awkwardly towards Melody.

Luna jump down and ran over to Melody, who caught the cat in her arms, "Yes, she's my cat. I'm sorry for being a pest to you, I just realized you're just incredibly shy."

"Ummm thats okay, I'm just not really good with people." Alissa all but squeaks to Melody and she bolted away from her.

Alissa didn't realize, that Luna left her a gift a strange looking pen.

"Luna, what did you feel from her since you don't normally act like that?"

"I think she may be another guardian." Luna replies

"Really, you think so well that would be great these monsters are getting tougher and tougher everytime we fight them." Melody said as she walks back to her home.

"That's why we must find the princess and the mystical crystal, only she can use the crystal." Luna replies

She nods as she dropped Luna off in her backyard like normal just as mitch rolled up on his skateboard smiling widely.

"What are you smiling for?" Melody questions

"Do i need a reason bun-head, maybe I'm just in a good mood."

"Why are you calling me bun-head, its bad enough that that jerk that goes to the same school you do calls me that." Melody states

"Well then would you prefer, i call you bunny girl instead? Since bun-head is what your boyfriend calls you." He teased her as he walked into the house.

"How about you call me by my given name, is that so far for you Mitchell?" Melody replies "And what boyfriend!?"

'Fine so long as you don't call me Mitchell and I'm talking about Terrance, I saw how red your cheeks got at the thought of him " As he went up stairs to his room.

"That's not embarrassment, that's anger." Melody replies

"Sure it is Melody i sure its anger." He teased her from his room once more.

Melody groaned as she went into her room. She screamed into her pillow.

She heard something thump on her pillow near her head "Why are you screaming now Melody? " Luna asked.

"That jerk is not my boyfriend!" Melody replies as she stopped screaming, she didn't know why but she trusted Luna and that the cat was her partner was strange.

"What are you talking about dear?"

Melody explains about the random run ins with the jerk Terrance.

"Well it seem he has been quite rude to you but at the same time you're just as rude to him. If I didn't know better i say you go out of your way to be rude even."

"Well he's the one that is always in my direct aim." Melody replies, "he's always somewhere around me, if I didn't know better, I say he was stalking me."

"Now come on you need to get your homework done." Luna states

Melody glanced at her homework. "Who knew I would get better grades due to a talking feline."

"That's only because I bother to explain it to you. "

"Someone has too." Melody replies as she got out her art assignment worksheet. "Draw a fantasy character based off of yourself?"

Luna looks at this. "My, that's a strange assignment to give for an art class, so what will you draw?"

"Mainly this is for the art show at school." Melody replies, "I've never won anything, so I might as well try my best, since I am good at drawing." she went over to her bookcase and got out her sketch pad. She sat down on her bed with her pencil and began to draw an outline of the painting for art class.

Luna watched as Melody as she drew on the paper, and what amazed her was the picture was that of the kingdom so long ago.

The picture of was that of a bridge connecting to towers, and a person staring at something, which was the earth in her green and blue glory.

Once Melody was done she looked it over and thought 'something not right with this picture.'

a few more hours of drawing, a tapping sound was at the door.

"Melody honey, it's time for dinner."

"Maybe, I'll show mom and dad these, I just don't know which ones to use." Melody states as she piled up the shattered papers.

Luna walk around the drawings as she was looking them over, she recognized most of them as the lunar palace. "Well i think they're all well done, I'm sure whatever you choose, it will be great."

"Thanks Luna, now come on let's go grab dinner." Melody replies as she held the papers and headed down stairs.

Luna hops down and joins her down stairs.

"Pet by day, superhero's guide by night." Luna muttered

"Oh luna you'll always be my guide no matter what time of day it is. "

"Except for the fact, I can't talk around your parents and brother." Luna replies, as she goes to her bowl, she was having the same as the family, she refused to cat food.

The rest of the night was quiet till Melody ran into Tuxedo Mask again this time she saw him entering a jewelry store not saving her.

"What is he doing?" She wondered as she went to go see it for herself. She landed by the open window and went inside following him. She walks in and hide behind one of the stores displays as she sees him open the cases and looks at the crystals displayed.

"None of these are the one, I'm searching for the silver crystal."

'What is he talking about?' Melody thought as she watched him move from case to case.

Tuxedo Mask stopped his search and left out the window, he came through.

Melody went right after him trying to figure out what he was up to.

He felt he was being followed, he stopped "Hello, Sailor Moon."

Melody stopped and steps into the light. "Tuxedo Mask, what are you doing breaking into all these jewelry stores?" She demands even though her voice shook.

"Searching for the one jewel that will give me, my answers." Tuxedo Mask answers

"And what jewel is that and what are you going to do once you find it, just take it like a common thief?" She steps closer to him her face full of rage "Well I'm waiting for an answer what are you going to do once you find this jewel huh?"

"I told you, I will have my answers." Tuxedo Mask replies

"So are these answers so damn important that you would steal to get thing, I thought you were better than that , I thought you were a hero like i am ." With each word she came closer to him and when she was close enough to him she began to push him back her face livid with rage.

Tuxedo Mask grabbed her by the arms before she did anything rash, "You know who your parents are, right? You remember what your fifth birthday party was, right?"

"Well yeah of course I do." She stopped by the switch of his questions her cheeks flushed by how close he was to her now.

"At least one of us does. I don't have memories of anyone, I don't know who I am, that is why I'm seeking the Silver Crystal." Tuxedo Mask answers, "So don't get bent out of shape, I haven't taken anything, I haven't found the blasted thing yet."

She pulled her hand free "Fine but breaking in to jewelry stores is not how you do that

"Got any other way? Where else are you going to find some mystical treasure, you're not sure even exists in the first place." Tuxedo Mask questions, "No one knows who I really am, so why bother?"

"Why because I know for a fact you're a good person or else you wouldn't have helped me all those times. As for finding this crystal have you tried looking on the Internet or the library? "

"Legends, mainly, I've tried everything aside from going to the news." Tuxedo Mask answers

"Okay so have you tried the Museums or places like that." Most of her anger faded for what he told her.

He looked at her, "Are you crazy, Museums, what am I going to do, walk right up dressed like this and ask if they have some crystal with mystical powers that a princess is asking me to get for her?"

"No but im sure they have catalogs of what they have on display you can check those out and im sure if you went in disguise during normal hours I'm sure you can look through them."

Luna came up on them, "Did you say Silver Crystal?"

They both turn to look at her."Yes i did say that why." Tuxedo Mask said

"The Silver Crystal hasn't been seen since the fall of the Moon Kingdom, I was going to wait until more Guardians have awoken to reveal this part but it seems, I have no choice, we need to get somewhere safe and talk." the feline alien cat replies

They both nod and head off to an empty park to sit down and listen to the cat.

"A long time ago, before recorded history, there was a kingdom on the moon, the people of the moon and the earth weren't supposed to know each other existed, the moon's people were far more advanced then the earth's at the time, if it weren't for the Moon Princess and the Earth's Prince, this world wouldn't be the same." Luna replies

"Kinda sound like one of those cheesy romance books you girls read. " Tuxedo Mask jokes

"Considering, you're listening to a thousand year old cat, you will shut up." Luna replies "As it happens the Moon's people were given two tasks, to protect the earth and guide its development, and protect the Silver Crystal, which is a source of all good magic."

"If the silver crystal was the source of all the good magic and it was protected by the moon's people, who control the bad magic."

"The Dark Kingdom." Luna replies, "They under their leader launched an attack on the Moon and Earth, the princess and Prince were killed, the Moon's Queen was devastated at the loss, she used the Silver Crystal to seal away the evil beings and thus perished because of it. Myself and another advisor to the Queen were sent to earth to wait and awaken the Guardians once more if the evil should be released." Luna answers

"I take that the fact that I'm here now along with Sailor moon and those other Guardians that some how the evil been let out?"

"Yes, only once the other guardians are awake will the Princess awake from her slumber in her new life." Luna answers

"And she'll have the crystal with her find then lets find these other Guardians i mean how many were there.?"

"I'm not sure about the crystal, because I don't know what happened to it." Luna replies

"Well let's find these others, and then deal with the rest."

The trio went their separate ways.

Once Terrance got home and took off his costume and hung up. 'What is it about that girl.'


	12. Chapter 12

Alissa was on her way to the library yet again when she ran into Melody, who smiled as she realized the girl was shy.

"Oh hi, Melody, how you doing."

"On the way to tutoring at the Coral Coast Academy's library." Melody groaned "other then that I'm just peachy."

"Oh I heard about that program but i thought you were a good student."

"Good in the sense, I don't get in trouble, but I'm failing math." Melody answers

"What you are but math is such a fun class."

Melody blinked "If you say so. But I got to go." she waved as she ran off.

Alissa walked into the bookstore intent on adding to her collection.

The bookstore owner smiled as she walked in. "Good afternoon miss how can i help you today?"

"Browsing." Alissa answers, as she went into the aisles.

"Very well, we have new selections in the back if you want to take a look."

Alissa went and searched and found the sections on legends, she went through and found a few good books. She found one book that was called 'Legends of the Lunar Kingdom. '

she added that one to her stack of books to buy. She went and placed the books on the cashier table.

"So ma'am did you find everything to your liking?"

"I've found a few good choices, Thank you for asking." Alissa replies, as she was about to pay for her books, the cashier grabbed her arm painfully.

"Now deary, you sure you have the right books for you." The cashier said in a deeper voice.

Melody was finished with her tutoring, when Luna came running up. "Trouble at the bookstore, a monster has been draining the costumers of certain books of their energy!"

"What then lets go we have to save them." Melody replies as she and Luna started running toward the bookstore, where Alissa was fighting not to give her energy to the monster.

Melody threw open the door open and shouted at the monster. "Hey! Pick on someone, who can fight back!"

"Oh and your supposed to be that one little girl" the monster spoke while still draining Alissa.

"Yes, I am." Melody states, as she shouted the words that triggered her transformation. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Alissa recognized Melody's voice and couldn't believe her eyes, she was witnessing that the girl, who was trying to be her friend, was Sailor Moon.

'How can this be ' she thinks as she suddenly feel the weight of a pen in her hand.

Luna hissed and pounced scratching the monster forcing the monster to release Alissa.

"You blasted animal I'll deal with you!" It yells dropping Alissa.

Alissa crawled away and Luna found her.

"Sailor Moon needs help, you're the only one who can help her." Luna states, she had seen the symbol of Mercury on Alissa's forehead.

"How am I supposed to be of any help I'm not a super hero?"

"That strange pen, you have. Raise it up in the air and shout out Mercury Power, Make up." Luna explains

The girl does as Luna tells her and transform into sailor mercury.

"Now use your bubble spray!" Luna instructed

"Bubble Spray!" the new guardian shouted as a bubble formed in her hands and she spread her hands and released it, forming fog all over the bookstore.

"Where are you? i cant see a blasted thing in this fog." The monster thrashes about the room.

"Sailor Moon, finish her!" Mercury states

"You got it!" Moon replies, as she used her tiara to finish the monster.

The monster screams as it disappears into black smoke.

Luna came up. "Well done, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, I knew from the moment I seen you, you were our team's strategist."

Mercury looks herself over "Oh my goodness. This is highly unusual, i mean how am i even doing this and you spoke." She said pointing at Luna.

"You don't know the half of it." Sailor Moon laughed as she glomps Mercury. "I'm just glad, we are guardians, that means you are officially my friend, and I will not take no as an answer!"

Mercury's jaw just hangs open looking confused. "Wait a minute, how are even doing this? We're just kids and what was that."

"Want to sleepover at my house? I don't think I or we could answer your questions in five minutes." Melody asks

Mercury suddenly becomes very timid. "I really don't know if that will be okay with my mom or your parents, i mean you just suddenly asking a girl over to to your house like that."

"My parents don't care, I've never had a sleepover before, if you haven't noticed I don't have many friends, even though I am well liked. Beside isn't your mom a trauma doctor? Working Night shifts?" Melody replies

"Well yeah i didn't you would remember that most people don't. "

"Let's say, I have a very informative guide." Melody answers, "So sleepover, we'll get everything needed junk food, heck, I'll even study!"

Luna laughs at this "You must really want a sleep over if your offering to study just think what your brother would say."

"You mean the guy other than my dad that's going gray?" Melody questions

"Huh why would he be going gray?" Mercury asks just as the two of them shift back to normal clothing.

"With worry over this guardian business." Melody replies, as she locked arms with Alissa.

"And how does he know about this? is he Tuxedo Mask" She asked looking hopefully at her new friend.

"No! He knows cause he seen his sister transformation into a Sailor Guardian." Melody answers "Besides why would I have a crush on my own brother? That's nasty."

Alissa look disappointed but then brighten. "So if he know about us then we can talk to him as well?" She said with a light blush on her cheeks.

Melody raised an eyebrow. "How do you even know what my brother looks like?"

"I transferred from Coral Coast." Alissa replies, as she looked down. "I'm not sure, but I felt needed at your school..."

Luna hummed "It seems destiny is more in play than i thought." As the trio walk back to their homes.

Alissa got an overnight bag, and left a note for her mom and as well as a message. She didn't want to admit it, but she was happy about spending the night with Melody.

They all get to Melody's house just as Mitch rolled up on his skateboard. "Hey sis , whose the cutie with you." He smiled offering his hand to shake.

"To young for you, besides wouldn't want to add to your gray hair." Melody replies, "But this is my new friend Alissa, and her mom's the trauma doctor at the ER, and I thought she would like to come stay the night. So you want a make over or not?"

"Ah no i had to deal enough with the girls you two have fun." Mitch grabs his board and head inside.

"Don't tell him, but I kinda like having an older brother." Melody replies

"The girls?" Alissa asked as they get to Melody's room.

"Yeah, Megan, Dawn, Mitch's older sister, and Krista." Melody replies

"Oh i thought he had a girlfriend already."

"But if Dawn is his sister then shouldn't she be here as well."

"They shared the same mom different dad, but she lives with a friend of hers." Melody answers

"Oh but i meant she's a part of this shouldn't she be here."

Melody shook her head, "Each time, I ask her to come and explain more stuff to me. She says to trust Luna. She can't reveal who she is until the time is right."

"Thats weird but i guess there's not much you can do right" Alissa points out as she sits on the chair.

"Right now, you must find the other guardians and then we must find the Princess." Luna states

"Yeah your right Luna but how."

"Once all five guardians are awake the Princess will awaken." Luna replies

"Well we have at least three right now. "

* * *

Mitch knocked on the door, "Dad wants to know what you and your friend want for Chinese take out."

"That's fine just no shrimp for me." Was all Alissa said.

Mitch gave the orders, and hung up. "You only have two guardians on the main team."

"But what about your other sister ?"

"She's not a part of the Inner System Guardians." Mitch replies

"You mean the are two teams."

"The Inner System Guardians are the protectors of the Princess, or so I'm told." Mitch answers

"And the other team?"

"They all have a different tasks." Mitch replies

"This is confusing." Alissa said petting Luna without thinking.

"Yes. From what Dawn said that two of the outer guardians are tasked to protect from outer threats to the solar system while the third is never seen." Mitch replies, he just shrugged "I try to stay out of the way.."

"Yeah i bet but i mean you still worry about her and Melody now as well."

"I try not too." Mitch replied "you can't fight destiny."

"I know." Alissa sighs .

Megan looked at Dawn. "Who was the masked guy? And why did we help them?"

Dawn sighed "Endymion, or his reincarnation."

Megan raised an eyebrow, "You sound like you love him or something."

Dawn shook her head, "Not me, as Dawn. But the part of me that is Sailor Pluto, loved him...unrequited love. But I remember him not as a prince...but that's going to far into the future."

"Dawn, how you keep your head straight in all this i just don't know. "

"One shouldn't know their future, it is best that you live your own life, and you shape your own future by according to how you lived." Dawn replies "for the reason, we stepped it. We had too. Until Mars, Jupiter and Venus are with Mercury and Moon, there isn't much they can do. Until they find their beacon of light and hope."

"Still we can help them from the shadows for now and Mitch helps keep us informed as well."

Dawn sighed and leaned against the counter. "I wish there was a way to erase his memory of who we are..."

"You know it there could be a reason why he learned of who we are."

"Yeah, me being the idiot and not checking to be sure, he wasn't around to see my transformation." Dawn replies "I'm Sailor Pluto, and his half-sister is Sailor Moon, what's next a cousin turns out to be another guardian?"

"From your mouth to the maker's ears"

"Don't go inviting and more troubles for us, Dawn." Krista adds.

"You know as much as I do, when you wear a colorful sailor outfits, trouble comes calling. " Dawn replied, she left the kitchen and stared out of the window. 'The time line needs to hurry up to my rebirth.' Dawn gripped the railing. "You have a different mission, one day soon you must search for the three pure heart crystals that will bring forth the purity Force."

"The what now girl."

"Both woman you do remember we don't get the previews."

"You don't listen to the wind, Megan. I can feel the ocean and it's not calm." Krista states

Megan looks over to Krista and frowns .

Krista nods "so explain."

"The pure heart crystals hold a special talisman and three talisman will bring forth the Purity Force that will release the Messiah."

"So in other words the new beginning and an age of peace."

"Or destruction." Dawn replies


	13. Chapter 13

The past few weeks have been a blur, Melody still couldn't believe that the princess that they had all been searching for was...wait for dramatic music...her. Melody was the Princess of the Lunar Kingdom, and Terrance, her now boyfriend turned out to the Prince of the Earth.

After Alissa was awakened as Sailor Mercury, a girl named Ruby turned out to be Sailor Mars, Victoria, who was a MMA student as well as a part time chef was Sailor Jupiter, and last but not least Melody's own step-cousin, Katherine was Sailor Venus.

Melody ran out of the house, yelling out she was going to Tori's place, to be taste tester.

She got to Tori's house already smelling her latest recipe. "

Victoria turned as Melody came inside. "Hey, Princess."

"I told you not to call me that." Melody giggles as she heads in the kitchen.

"Only in public, does my kitchen look public to you? Besides you can't deny who you are." Victoria replied

"Tell that to my brother , but any way whats the mystery meal today." Melody asked licking her lips in anticipation.

Victoria shook her head. "Haven't thought of a name but you inspired this one."

"Oh I did cool so whats in it."

"Spaghetti squash, shredded chicken, with a hint of Alfredo." Victoria answers "With zested lemon as a garish."

"Okay so how did this i inspire you for this."

"Not sure, I was just thinking about the time we met and this is what I created..." Victoria answers

"Oh okay well let me try this."

As Melody ate, her eyes went wide. "Omg, this is sooooooo good, i love it."

Victoria smiled "Dad says I'm good enough to start working in his restaurant."

"Well if you do, you got one guaranteed one regular costumer." Melody replies

Victoria laughed "Well, I got to get started on baking triple chocolate chunk cookies for my MMA class."

Melody starts to drool "Can i please help you make them."

"We'll make a double batch, so you can take some home or share with Terry." Victoria replies

"Oh yes please it would be the best after dinner treat for us."

Victoria went over and grabbed an extra apron, the kind that her father's employees wore at work, and tossed it over to Melody.

Melody tied it on and went join her in the kitchen.

For the rest of the afternoon was spent baking cookies.

"God its so nice to do something normal." Melody points out.

Victoria was placing the batches of cookies into different boxes, one for Melody and one for her to take to evening practice. "Just hang out with a girlfriend, without having to use Planet Power?"

"Yeah not that i don't like this its just wow a break is good."

"Yeah, I'm just glad that we defeated the evil queen, and you didn't have to kill yourself to free Terry from the evil energy possessing him." Victoria states

"Yeah you're not the only one."

"So I never asked but how is your parents taking it that you're dating a older teenager?" Victoria questions

"Well they were upset at first but after terry talked with them they relaxed but they still want to wait for any night dates."

"I would understand...I'm still feel like I'm getting over a massive heartbreak from a millennium ago..I guess I am, I don't remember much but I remember being held by him. One of the Prince's generals." Victoria replies, the young woman lost herself in thought going back to the last fight with the evil queen. While they were fighting the Dark Queen, Venus revealed that Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and herself also fell in love with earth and the Prince's protectors.

Victoria closed her eyes as the memories of those days on the moon, full of life, love, and happiness threatened to take over her current life.

Melody watched as a lone tear escaped Victoria's cheek. "Hey Tori, what's wrong?"

Victoria turned her head, before wiping the tear away. "Nothing."

Melody frowned knowing that it wasn't nothing, "Okay but you know if you ever want to talk about it we're here for you."

"I was remembering the Silver Millennium." Victoria answers, "I was just thinking of the man, I fell in love with in my past life...now that I can remember my past."

"Yeah i can see that is a sad point but you never you may just find him again.

"We did find them, but that Dark queen killed them once we got them back to their normal selves." Victoria answers.

Melody felt sadden by her guardians' losses, they were also starcrossed lovers with Terry's former protectors. Only they didn't get their happy endings.

She wish she could do something for her be she can't change the past.

"Don't worry about me, so much. I just have to mourn my loss just like the others." Victoria states, as she untied her apron, just as her phone began ringing. She went to answer it. "Hello, Lancaster residences, Victoria speaking."

"Victoria, I'm calling to inform you that evening martial arts practice has been canceled." the assistant replies

Victoria face fell "Okay , what happened that is was canceled? "

"Sensai caught the flu that has been going around." was the answer

"Wow i told him to take care of herself."

"I have a lot more calls to make, we'll send a letter for the next class session." and the line went dead.

"Great...there goes my evening plans, what am I going to do with all these cookies?" Victoria questions

Melody just grins "well i have a good idea for them" she said licking her lips.

"Oh no, not in this lifetime, your highness. You aren't going to fit into your sailor outfit if you pig out!" Victoria states, she looked at the clock, "dinner rush isn't started yet, I think I can slip into Dad's restaurant and have him put these on the dessert menu."

Melody pouts "Ahh but they're so gooood " she pretends to have a tantrum.

Victoria didn't even blink. "Seriously, you are forgetting that the time is coming when you must assume the throne. You gave up claim to the Lunar Kingdom, but that doesn't mean you're not going to be Queen someday."

Melody just pouts once more.

Victoria packed up the cookies meant for her practice, but she was going to drop them off at her dad's work. "Come on, spoiled princess, I'll walk you home."

"Fine lets go." Melody grabs her bag and followed Victoria out .

Since her dad's restaurant was on the way to Melody's, they stopped by first. They both walk in and are greeted by a smiling man at the counter.

"Going into the kitchen, don't mind us." Victoria states as she walked passed the counter and into the kitchen, where she spent many summer nights in before her awakening as Sailor Jupiter.

Once in the kitchen, Melody is lost in the chaos that is the kitchen.

Victoria found her dad and pulled him aside, and asked him to use her cookies as a dessert fodder. Which he was thrilled and slightly dismayed "Mario called in sick and we have no one to replace him..."

"Give me ten minutes, to get Melody home and I am at your service!" Victoria states

"Sure thing honey thanks for covering. "

Victoria walked Melody home and went back to the restaurant.

* * *

Dawn walk into her home tired from another patrol. Dawn felt she couldn't go to the gate of time and space because she would see her past self.

"Hey Dawn, how was it tonight." Krista asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Quiet, too quiet." Dawn replied

"Yeah, we thought the same thing." Krista adds.

Dawn looked up and whispered. "Small Lady."

"Huh what did you say Dawn?"

Dawn shook her head. "Someone, I knew or will know"

"Oh really, it might be that you're getting a warning. "

"No, Small Lady is the future princess of Silver Millennium." Dawn replied

"It's still could be a warning about her coming of something happening to her."

"I think my timeline is catching up to Sailor Moon's." Dawn replied

"Well that good to know."

"We have a mission to complete, but there is a player missing." Dawn explains

"Yes, Saturn is missing."

"Not her." Dawn replied

" Then who?" Krista asked

"Chibi moon" Dawn replied

" Chibi moon?" I thought we found all the Guardians."

"This guardian won't be born in this time for a few more years, but she comes back to our time from the future." Dawn replied "Think about it, it won't be long until Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion assume the throne."

"Yeah true but we'll just have to wait and be ready, i guess. "

Dawn nods


	14. Chapter 14

Melody woke up without her alarm going off, it was the weekend, which she was free to do anything she wanted within reason. Her cell phone buzzed with a text message.

It was from Terry : Hey want to meet me in the park later?:

: Do you really have to ask? The answer is Yes!" Melody replies

: lol I'll meet you at the park in an hour or so okay?:

: Okay.: Melody replies, as she got out of bed ransacked her closet to find a jean skirt and a blue blouse, she debated on make up but she knew that Terry loved her for her. Shared past life or not. She went and took a shower, and was hopping on one foot to redo her traditional hair style. Along with putting on her shoes.

"Hey back to the bun head look, huh Princess." Mitch teased her as he was grabbing his board to go see Dawn.

"First off, this has always been my hair style. The day, I change it. Will be the day, you're scrubbing toilets in my palace!" Melody exclaims

"Like that would happen your royal pain in the rear." He laughs and jumps on his board and head down the block.

"At least, I am royalty! Direct reincarnation but royalty none the less." Melody mutters

* * *

A short time later, she's in the park waiting for Terry to show up.

"When I said meet up in an hour or so, I didn't mean rush through everything, did you even have breakfast?" Terry questions, as he came up behind his princess.

Melody blushed. "Yes, I did."

Terry just stared.

"Okay maybe it was just toast but I did eat."

"Well, that just adds to the plans for the day, come on, my fair maiden, let get you something real to eat." Terry mock bowed.

"Yay! You're the best, Terry." She hugs him as the both head out to a diner.

* * *

Dawn, Krista, and Megan sat in the diner, eating lunch.

Dawn griped her glass, "I don't like this, there is a moment in time, when its just you two."

"We'll manage, Dawn, just like we always do." Krista answers, she smiled at her friend.

Dawn nods, "I think I'm just going to head home, I'm not feeling like myself." she put her price of the meal on the table. She walked off, with Megan and Krista watching, their eyes widen as they seen a split image of Dawn and Sailor Pluto.

* * *

Dawn walked into the apartment and went to her room, and gasped she seen herself sitting on the bed. "You're me, but how is this possible."

"Hardly, I am not you, but I will become you." Sailor Pluto states, "Our paths are crossing to much and with the timelines shifting one of us will cease to exist."

"So how do you suppose we stop this, I can't stop transforming?" Dawn questions

"Until our little princess is awaken as a guardian, I suggest that my spirit that resides in you go into a deep slumber until the timelines catch up?" Sailor Pluto states "Don't worry, Uranus and Neptune will remember, just not everyone else. Until you want them too."

"If that is the best way, then I agree to it." Dawn agreed and her world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Mitch tossed and turned in his bed unable to sleep, he felt a slight touch and his eyes opened. "Dawn?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "I am not your sister, I am her _incarnate_ , as of right now, your sister is in a deep slumber, once she awakens she will not remember being a Sailor Guardian until she is needed again."

"I don't understand." Mitch states

"You were forced into a world, you are not ready for, and I am sorry, You will not remember." Sailor Pluto states as she used her time powers and erased Mitch's memories of the Sailor Guardian identities.

She opened the path back to the Time-Gate, ready for the next part of the saga to begin, she had a gut feeling that the future of the earth was in danger and there is nothing she could do about it. She knew she shouldn't have left her post, but she couldn't help fixing the Time line fracture, she needed to be here and not as Dawn at the same time.

* * *

The next morning, Mitch woke up and his new memories came aware, he had moved in with his biological father, because the lawyers tracked him down, and Dawn was living with a friend, since their previous house was condemned.

He got up, and got ready for the night, heading out to school. He hoped he could see Dawn on her way to the High school portion of Coral Coast. But he wasn't so sure.

Melody passed him in the hall, she had to feeling that something happened to him, because he wasn't as worried, as he was the other week. The girl stared at her older brother, now that her previous memories of the Lunar Kingdom were awaken, she felt no connection to her earth family, it was like she was adopted. She loved her family, her soul missed her mother in her previous life; Queen Serenity.

"Stop it, Melody, you are not a Princess, at least not as Melody, you are just an normal girl, who is going to be late for school, and in love with a boy." the teen girl states to herself as she put on jeans and a pink sweater. She pinned her _**Crystal Star**_ brooch which now housed the Lunar Kingdom's Silver Crystal, the only person in the universe that could handle the power was her.

' _I am Melody Walker, and I am also Sailor Moon, the guardian of love and Justice, as well as being Princess Serenity, reborn._ ' Melody thought as she ran out of the house. Her friends, Alissa, Ruby, Victoria, Katherine. Were her Court, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, her protectors. And her now boyfriend, Terry was the Prince of the Earth, its sole Heir. "I really got to write this down, one day."

It was a normal day, the girls were together since they went to the same school, Melody was laughing as the girls cheered her up about Terry not being in the same school.

"Its peaceful now, I hope it stays that way." Victoria states as she sat down at the cafeteria table, she always brought her lunch, which she prepared herself from leftovers from her father's restaurant.

Alissa had her nose in her course book, "I hope so too, I am behind in my studies."

"By what ten chapters?" Ruby questions, she sipped her soda, as she felt an strange unease about the area. As the Sailor Mars, she was gifted with power that didn't come with fire. She was able to get a vague sense of what was going to come.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" Melody questions

"Same thing every weekend, hanging out with you." Kathrine states, even if she and Melody weren't related by blood in this lifetime, they were similar enough that Kathrine often traded places with Melody in times of danger. She was Princess Venus, who happened to be cousins to the Princess Serenity.

"I was thinking maybe everyone would like to have a slumber party at my house?" Melody questions


	16. Chapter 16

Melody was walking to the park after school to meet with Terry, she couldn't help but think back to the time, when they realized that they were meant to be together, as they were starcrossed lovers in the past.

-Flashback-

 _Sailor Venus had just joined the team, and she bore the crescent mark on her forehead, her own feline partner a male cat named Artemis said that Sailor Venus was the Princess Serenity, Melody was in awe at the sight of the beautiful girl._

 _A few days later, Sailor Guardians met the leader of the army, the Dark Queen. Who set her sights on Tuxedo Mask, as she recognized him as the reborn Prince of the Earth, the one, she was obsessed over a million years ago. The Four Generals attacked Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Mask took the attack and fell to the ground, Sailor Moon ran to his side, and cradled his head in her lap, tears streaming down her face._

" _You can't leave me, Tuxedo Mask. You just can't." sobbed the teenage girl heroine._

 _Terrance stared up at the crying girl, 'a face like hers should never be sad.' An image of his dream girl came to his version and as flashes of a distant past life came before his eyes, and two versions of himself also formed, 'That's right, I am Prince Endymion, I was reborn to be with this girl, Princess Serenity.' he found the straight to convey such a message. "I remember who I am, Thank you." he closed his eyes._

" _NO!." Sailor Moon cried as her tears started to radiate and formed a crystal. Her body began to transform, her sailor outfit changed and she was wearing a lavender dress, a tirara on her head and on her forehead was a crescent moon._

" _Sailor Moon, she's the Princess?" Mars questions_

" _Princess Serenity." Luna whispers, as her crescent glows, awaking the princess fully._

 _Princess Serenity opened her eyes, and stared down at the prince in her lap, "We were reborn on the same planet to be together, I remember know." she whispered, as she cradled her love's head. Her emotions broke the seal and brought forth the crystal, which part of its power poured into the dying man._

 _The dark queen took her chance and took the reborn earth prince._

-end flashback.-

'there were a lot of fights, hardships, but the power of goodness prevailed and I have my prince back.' Melody thought as she got to the park and Terry was sitting on a bench reading.

"You're late, Mel." Terry states, looking up from his book. "I was about to leave."

"Sorry, I was wondering about Mitch, something happened to him..he's different and I was remembering how we found out about being reborn on the same planet." Melody replies, as she latched onto Terry's arm.

Just as they were about to share a kiss, the sky opened up and a child around six or seven came falling through.

DarkPriestess66: sorry, I'm just running on empty.


End file.
